The Devil Likes Little Girls
by manaDMGmaster
Summary: Bakura and Marik had only wanted to get wasted at a strip club but things spin out of control when they spot a familiar blue eyed brunette there.
1. Chapter One

**SUMMARY: Bakura and Marik had only wanted to get wasted at a strip club but things spin out of control when they spot a familiar blue eyed brunette there.**

 _Warning: This story is rated M for sexuality, violence, language, and mentions of drug use. Bakura and Marik are REAL assholes here. There are themes pertaining to sexual assault. You have been warned._

 _ **XXX**_

"That was quick Bakura I thought you were hanging out with the Pharaoh's dweebs tonight?"

"Hell no Marik you have no idea how fucking annoying those morons can be."

Bakura had went to Marik's house as soon as the Egyptian had arrived in America. Climbing up the stairs of the Ishtars' two-story suburban rented house, he found the tanned blond in his room staring at a full-length mirror while trying on different leather jackets.

The pale boy took a seat on his partner-in-crime's large water bed with burgundy-colored satin sheets. He had to admit the bastard had taste; Bakura would rather be living the high-class expensive life like Marik instead of cooped up in his host's stupid father's house having to sneak out the window past curfew. "Anyway," he continued. "the Pharaoh is out on a date with his whore right now so I don't really see the point of hanging around them."

"The Pharaoh's whore... you mean Téa that busty brunette?"

"Yeah,"

Marik's reflection smirked. "You're right about her being a whore... I saw it when I looked into her mind. All she thinks about is the Pharaoh and sucking his dick."

Bakura made a noise of disgust. "Are you serious? I shouldn't be surprised... She always did come off as the trampy type to me."

Marik ran a comb through his long platinum-blond hair. "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we? A few waves from my Millennium Rod and I'll have that girl begging for me in no time hehehe."

Bakura ignored the clench in his stomach. He had already been planning to do something like that but what difference would it make if Marik did it? He didn't give a shit.

"'The fuck are you doing?" he asked the Egyptian.

"Getting ready to go to the strip club." Marik grinned. "Wanna come Bakura?"

Bakura was caught between lust and distaste. He didn't have much interest in going to a crowded place filled with noisy drunks and idiots especially when he had more important things to do but on the other hand he was kinda horny and the promise of pussy rather intrigued him... It'd also be a good way to clear his mind for awhile. "Sure, why not."

"Great! Odion never wants to come with me...the guy is such a fucking buzzkill. We can't let Ishizu see us though. She'll rip off my fucking balls if she finds out. I have some fake I.D.'s we can use."

Figures. Both Bakura and Marik were underaged. Even though Bakura in reality was thousands of years older but was just stuck in this teenage boy's body.

Marik lined his eyes with black kohl and went to his closet to take out another long black jacket. He tossed it at Bakura. "Put this on. We can't have you going in your little school boy uniform. Look through my closet if you want something else."

The paler boy stared at the jacket. Was he really going to do this? Of course he was! He rose from the bed and flung open Marik's closet.

"You're one to talk Marik. Don't tell me you're going to wear that stupid midriff again. It makes you look like a damn slut."

"That's the point asshole." Marik smiled as he admired himself in the mirror. He wore a black leather jacket that opened to reveal his black midriff that showed off his tanned abs. Gold chains strung along his black pants to complete the outfit and he made sure to wear his gold necklaces and bracelets. "Bitches like the sleazy look. God, even _I_ wanna fuck myself! Look at me!"

While Marik was busy jizzing over himself in the mirror Bakura was throwing clothes out of the closet and on the bed as he searched. The blond's outfits were too skimpy for his tastes- Marik's excuse was that he lived in the hot deserts of Egypt- but Bakura preferred something more conservative. He held up a black T-shirt. Yes this would do... Good thing him and Marik wore the same size.

Abandoning the black jacket Marik gave him he went to the connected bathroom to change. When he came out Marik eyed him and gave him a thumbs up. Bakura went over to the mirror, liking the sight of his Millennium Ring glinting gold against his black shirt and dark blue jeans. It constrasted nicely with his pale skin and long silvery hair.

"If I was a homosexual I'd fuck you." Marik grinned.

Bakura laughed. "Thanks asshole. You look pretty fuckable yourself. Are you gonna pay for this shit?"

"For what? The strip club? Yeah don't worry about it, me and Odion have a crapload of money in the bank. All you need is this fake I.D. and some money to throw at the whores." He tossed a small card at Bakura. "Do you need some money for that too?"

"No I'm good." Bakura slid the I.D. into his pocket and walked to the door. He had about five grand on him in cash right now from pawning off Domino City Museum artifacts but he didn't like spending it. He told himself he would only blow about a hundred or two on these sluts and then get something to drink. "We going or what?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Marik grabbed a black backpack from the top of his dresser and opened his closet. He reached up to grab two silver guns. "You should take one of these. It's on lock. You never know who the fuck we're gonna run into or what shit we might get in." He tossed the pistol at Bakura who caught it and shoved it in his pocket. "I'll show you what's in the bag once we get in the car heheh..."

 _ **XXX**_

The two boys raced downstairs, out the door, and into the Ishtars' shiny black BMW with dark tinted windows. Marik gunned the ignition and he and Bakura were speeding through the night towards Domino City's Wild Cats. Loud gangster music filled the car but Bakura- who sat in the front passenger seat- changed it to heavy metal. Marik unzipped the black bag and finally showed what was in it as he stopped at a red light.

"Weed." He grinned as he took out small plastic bags containing dried greens.  
"Also, there's some coke and shrooms here. I didn't bother bringing beer since we're going to buy some at the club anyway."

" _Nice."_ Bakura smiled as he rolled a joint and lit it with a lighter from his pocket. He took a toke and let out the stinky smoke in a satisfied sigh. "Where did you get all this shit? It's damn hard to find drugs in this city."

"I got it from some San Francisco dealers on the way over here. Only three hundred for the whole thing. You also get a lot if they know you own an Egyptian mafia hehe." He smirked as he drived, staring at the road and flicking ash off his joint into the car's cigarette tray. "What about you? Where the hell you get your high?"

"I steal most of it from the little scoundrels running around here at night. I haven't been toking often though. My host's body shows too much of the effects and his meddlesome friends notice too much."

"Must suck ass having to use someone else's body. I heard Ryo Bakura is one of those nerd-boys in school. Your report card has straight A's all over it man."

"Heh. _Virginal_ boy is more like it. The boy can't even fuck one of his fangirls even though he's surrounded by them twenty-four-seven. He's more interested in games than girls."

"Really?" Marik flashed his violet eyes at his companion. "That actually sounds a lot like you, heheh."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh shut the fuck up Marik. Just because I'm not wasting all my time chasing pussy like you. I have more important things to do... Don't even compare me to that fucking weakling."

Marik smiled as he took another toke. He knew that Bakura was actually a five thousand year old evil spirit stuck in a teenage boy's body but sometimes the Egyptian found himself wishing he was really like him, just a teenage psychopath with a split personality. "If that's so then how come you haven't killed the Pharaoh yet? You hang around him way more often than I do and have had far more chances."

"I already told you Marik, I need him alive to open the Dark Door. Yugi's the only one who can control the Millennium Puzzle. After that I'll just kill him."

"What if I kill him first?"

"Then you better send his ass to the Shadow Realm so I can retrieve him. If you don't I'll fucking kill you. That's a promise."

Marik let out a laugh shaking his head. "Oh that's cold now Bakura. I _will_ kill the Pharaoh whether you believe it or not."

"And I told you idiot, that's fine as long as you send him to the Shadow Realm. Yugi's soul is _mine_ to kill _,_ understand?"

"Sure, sure..." Marik smiled though Bakura didn't believe him. "Anyway I'd still want us to be friends even after we kill Yugi. You're fun as hell Bakura."

Bakura bristled at the comment. He knew Marik was just stating a fact but he could still sense the genuine note of friendship beneath it. "Don't go getting all sappy on me and shit Marik. Besides you know what they say about trusting your enemies..." he smiled. "It's the ones closest to you that stab you in the back."

Marik rolled his eyes. "You have a major fucking stick up your ass."

He turned up the stereo and they listened to harcore slightly depressing metal songs. Bakura continued taking tokes of marijuana, eyes half-lidded as he stared out the window and into the bright city lights. He wondered what the stupid Pharaoh and that stupid girl were doing right now. Probably out fucking eachother. And that was okay because he was out here planning to fuck a hundred times more. The last girl Ryo had fucked was Miho Nosaka and it hadn't been that good. It hadn't ended well when stupid Ryo had cried out her best friend's name during climax. Although it had been hilarious Bakura was still disgusted that his host had taken such a liking to the Pharaoh's woman.

Marik refrained from smoking anymore so he could concentrate on driving. After about twenty minutes they arrived at the strip club, magenta and red neon lights flashing a big sign that said 'Wild Cats' and 'Girls, Girls, Girls' at the top of the building. Bakura felt apprehension rise in him and he checked to make sure his cellphone was off, hoping his host's dimwitted father didn't know where he was. They hadn't told either of Marik's siblings where they were going so the chances seemed good.

Marik parked near the entrance, stopped the engine, and took out the key. He grinned at Bakura, patting his black jacket to make sure the gun was still in there. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah."

They slammed both doors shut and headed towards the entrance. There was already a crowd of men gathered at the door, some of them smoking cigarettes and others in conversation. They eyed Marik and Bakura as the two swaggered past them and up the locked and red-velveted door. A sign pasted on top of the door said 'Cum Inside' which made them both snicker.

"Your I.D.'s?" The tall and buff security guard asked with his dark arms crossed. He wore sunglasses.

Marik showed his ID to the man with a charming smile and Bakura showed his with a grin. The bouncer stepped aside and opened the door. "Enjoy your stay boys."

A blast of loud music and warmth hit them. Bakura bit his tongue as he saw the topless girls dancing around poles at the corner of the room. Marik seemed ectastic as he laughed and turned towards him.

"We're in man!" He shouted over the beating stereo and loud voices. "Where you wanna go?"

"Well I am fucking thirsty!" Bakura called. "Let's get a beer."

They strode through crowds of men and scantily-clad women as they headed towards the bar. The place was heated and Bakura was glad he decided to wear a plain T-shirt instead of the jacket like Marik. Red and pink lights flashed through the darkness. They were almost to the stools when a woman's bikini-clad breasts suddenly blocked their view.

They stopped as the red-headed girl smirked at them, hands on her hips. "Hi boys," she said. "You guys look new here. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Marik stood and stared, eyes turning to look at Bakura. Bakura smirked at him.

"Uh, yeah," Marik straightened and gave a smooth smile. "we were just about to get some drinks. Care to join us?"

The girl reached out a finger and dragged it down Marik's chest. "You know it, sexy." She smiled and grabbed his hand. Marik smirked as they made their way towards the bar.

They took their seats as the girl snapped her fingers to the bartender. "Two drinks please for these two sexy young men here." She smiled at them again. "Oh and you can call me Sandy. What's your names?"

"I'm Marik and he's Bakura." The blond jabbed a thumb at the bored-looking albino.

"You're Bakura?" Sandy smiled, brown eyes twinking. "I love your hair. I noticed it as soon as you walked in."

Marik chuckled. "Yeah he gets that a lot. What kind of drinks did you order?"

"Oh. I just got the regular, three Spirits. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah that's fine. What about you Bakura?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I don't give a rat's ass."

Sandy grinned at him again. "Oh are you British? I love your accent, it's sexy."

Bakura chuckled. "Why thank you for the compliment. You're pretty sexy yourself."

The redhead's cheeks warmed. "How old are you guys? You two seriously look like you just graduated from highschool."

"I'm 21 and he's 22." Marik flicked his head towards Bakura again.

"Oooh so young..."

"Yeah, but we look older right? Hehe."

"You do. You know, you two are the best-looking guys in the club right now!" She giggled with a hand covering her mouth.

"Oh?"

"Yeah just look around!" Sandy waved at some other girls across the club who were eyeing Marik and Bakura. The two boys looked in the same direction as she and had to keep their eyes from widening. It was true. A bunch of topless girls were staring at them like they'd liked to suck their skin off and fuck them dry. It was exhilarating as hell.

"Heh..." Marik turned back around and smirked. "Yeah babe we know we're hot. We don't need you to tell us that."

The redhead smirked at him, a spark of lust gleaming in her eye. She went over to him and sat across his lap. Bakura had to keep from laughing at Marik's stupid expression.

"Would you like to meet me in the backrooms after the next song?" she whispered in his ear. "I'll do it for free."

After getting over his slight shock the Egyptian smiled back at her. " _Sure._ " He ran his hand through her hair. "I'll make it worth your while."

She looked liked she was about to whisper more words when they suddenly heard the clinking of glasses and she turned to see the bartender holding their drinks. "Oh thanks Daniel!" she said as she got off Marik and grabbed the beers. The short bartender smiled at her as he made his way back to other customers. Sandy brought the Spirits and placed them in front of Marik and Bakura.

"Thanks babe," Marik said as he took his and sipped. Bakura didn't say anything as he brought the cold liquor to his lips, savoring the alcoholic taste. Finally some beer to drown out some of his anger and problems and hopefully make this redheaded tramp go away. He was starting to get annoyed by her pointless chatter when he realized he wanted to talk to Marik alone.

Unfortunately for him Sandy continued to talk and flirt with his partner seeming to forget that they were supposed to fuck after the song ended. Bakura downed his beer as he brooded about his hate for the Pharaoh and why his life was so pointless. Here he was in a damn strip club paying for pussy when pussy should be paying for him. Once he killed the goddamn Pharaoh and became king of the world he would be surrounded with all the pussy he wanted along with other things like power and immortality. Of course, the pussy part of the fun would only be temporary; in reality Bakura just wanted the whole world to go to shit and burn. He fantasized about how he would kill Joey, that annoying best friend of Yugi's and put Tristan's head on a stick for punching him back in Duelist Kingdom. And the girl, Téa...he would have a lot of fun with her.

Sandy paused in her talk and hooked her finger at someone across the room. An olive-skinned girl with curly brown hair suddenly walked towards them and sat next to Bakura.

"Bakura, this is Natasha. Natasha, Bakura." Sandy said as she introduced them.

Bakura didn't even look at her and continued sipping his drink. He felt like taking a piss.

"Hi Bakura!" Natasha smiled sweetly at him. "Wow you hair is so pretty..."

"I know."

"Is it natural?"

"Obviously. Why the fuck would I dye it?"

Natasha seemed to take no offense. "Well because lots of guys like dying their hair! I think it looks pretty cool actually."

Bakura remembered that _Yugi_ dyed his hair and scowled. _His_ hair was unnatural; he bleached the ends that stupid red and blond color.

"I knew a guy who dyed his hair." he said. "He dyed it three different colors. It looked fucking stupid."

"Three different colors?" Natasha said in awe. "Wow that's crazy. Why'd he do that?"

"I don't know... he was an attention-whore? He was a geek who was into games and Duel Monsters."

"Are you friends with him?"

"No he's dead."

There was a pause. "Oh I'm so sorry..."

"I'm not."

Natasha didn't quite know what to say and there was an awkward silence. Awkward for her anyway; Bakura didn't give less of a shit as he finished off the rest of his drink. He stood up and looked around. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

The dark-skinned girl smiled and got up. "I'll escort you! It's right over here..."

She led him past flashing lights, crowds of men, and half-naked women to the corner of the building where the bathrooms were at. Although his eyes strayed to the topless girls dancing on top of the platforms he figured that the last thing he needed right now was to get horny and leave Marik alone with the redheaded slut at the bar. He didn't trust the people here, especially some of the guys who were giving him and Marik dirty looks for obvious reasons. Besides being pussy-magnets it was probably because of all the bling-bling they were both wearing but Bakura refused to part with his Millennium Ring and he knew Marik wasn't about to take off all his flashy gold jewelry. He had a suspicion some of the losers here would try to drug Marik if he let his guard down which was why Bakura told himself he needed to keep a cool head and not fuck anyone yet. No use letting loose if that happened and murdering all the assholes here and getting both him and Marik on the front page the next morning.

Natasha gestured towards the men's restrooms and said she'd wait outside. He walked past her and into the vomit-green stalls ignoring the few other guys pissing into the toilets. He took a piss, staring at the graffiti marked on the mirror that said 'FUCK YOU!' as he rubbed soapy water over his hands and took in the dark circles under his eyes. He usually wore eyeliner like Marik but forgot to put some on before they left. He didn't care though since insomnia had already darkened the edges of his eyes to bring out his piercing blue-grays. He dried his hands and went back out to meet Natasha.

She smiled at him and offered out her arm. He looked at it with distaste but decided to take it in case he wanted a piece of pussy later. No use sabotaging the only company he had now that Marik was busy trying to get laid.

"You're so cute, you know that?" She smiled up at him as she leaned towards his chest. "Your hair is so long and your eyes are beautiful..."

He wanted to shove her away for touching him. Bakura knew he was attractive but he didn't need bitches to constantly sexually harass him about it. He also couldn't stand mushiness especially when this bitch knew nothing about him.

They walked back to the bar and Bakura panicked a little when he saw that Marik wasn't there. Where the fuck did that horny little bastard go? He looked towards the backrooms -the _fuck_ rooms- and saw that all the doors were open. Unless he was getting a blowjob at the back of the bar or something he saw no reason why Marik would leave with a stripper if it wasn't to have sex.

Natasha led him back to the stools and chatted with him for awhile as he looked around the room.

"Are you looking for your friend?" she asked. "I think he left with Sandy to the backrooms." She smiled knowingly with twinkling eyes.

"There's no one back there." Bakura said. "The doors are all open. I doubt Marik would fuck someone here with an open door."

Her smile fell. "Maybe they went outside to have a smoke? Smoking isn't allowed in here and it sorta looked like your friend needed one."

"Marik only smokes weed." Bakura stood up. "I'm going outside."

He made his way towards the exit with Natasha following him much to his annoyance. She explained to the bouncer who guarded the door what they were doing and he stepped aside to let her and Bakura out. Fresh cold air hit them as the door opened giving much needed air to his host's pathetic body. Bakura looked around the darkened parking lot, feeling relief at the sight of the black BMW still parked where they had left it. He strode up and down the concrete sidewalk around the strip club ignoring the crowds of men he passed and the feel of Natasha following him.

"Hey honey, why don't you leave that guy and spend some time with us?" One of the drunken men called, fat and bearded. "He's looks like a fucking pansy. Come over here and let me show you what a real man is, _hahahar!"_

Natasha laughed nervously at the howling men but continued following her customer. Bakura wanted to kill the pieces of shit for calling him a pansy but he simply glanced at the fat man's face, memorizing it so that he could come back to kill him later. Right now he was focused on finding Marik and kicking his ass once he did.

Ten minutes passed and he checked his cellphone, saw it was about to be eleven o'clock and went back inside. The warm stench of alcohol and sweat made his scowl deepen.

"Wait sir!" Natasha called as she caught up to him. "Let me call Sandy on our speaker and ask where your friend is!"

"You can do that?" Bakura growled. "How come you didn't tell me before?"

"I..." Her green eyes flicked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of it..."

"You should think some more you stupid girl. Call him now."

Natasha's hurt look turned into a glare. "Fine I will. But don't call me stupid."

Bakura bit his tongue to prevent him from saying 'but you are'. Finding out where the fuck Marik was was more important. She reached into her skimpy bra and pulled out a tiny black speaker. She was pressing some buttons on it when Bakura looked up to see a laughing Marik walking towards them while buckling his pants with Sandy on his arm.

His eyes widened as he strode towards them _. "Where the fuck were you?"_ he hissed at Marik. The blond's smile faded as he stared into Bakura's pissed-off face.

"Having some fun bro." Marik said. "Like we were supposed to? What the hell is up with you?"

"Don't call me 'bro' asshole. I needed to tell you something important but it seems you were too busy fucking that whore."

Sandy glared at him. "Don't call me a whore."

Bakura laughed and even Marik cracked a grin. She looked at them with disgust but stood by the blond's side.

"Of course I was busy with her." Marik smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "This sexy little minx just gave me the most amazing blowjob I've ever had. She swallows too Bakura, you should try her."

The redhead's jaw dropped in outrage and both her and Natasha cursed at them, walking away with tosses of their hair. The Egyptian laughed and waved them goodbye then turned back towards his partner with a serious look on his face.

"There. I got rid of her. Now what the hell is the problem?"

"My problem is you and your weakness for pussy. Did you know that there's some fucking guys around here giving us dirty looks and looking like they're about to spike our drinks? Then you go off and get lured away by the club's hooker? Loosing your touch a bit Marik?"

Marik snorted. "You're so fucking paranoid Bakura. Spike our drinks? Seriously? You think I can't handle a woman when I'm alone?"

"Not with your brain-in-dick attitude."

The blond laughed. "You know what, _fuck you!"_ he turned towards the bar. "I'm getting another drink. I have better things to do than argue here with you. You know, like fucking some girls which is the whole reason why we came here."

"Is fucking and pussy and titties and boobies all you think about you cocksucker?" Bakura sneered.

A few people in the club stopped to stare at them.

Marik stared at him wide eyed then laughed. "The hell's your problem Bakura? Are you fucking drunk or something? Not my fault you're too scared to fuck around thinking one of the girls is gonna stab a needle in your ass."

"You're really pissing me off asshole. Did you forget that I have the power to send you to the Shadow Realm?"

"And did you forget that I have the power to have you killed in an instant? You have a lot of balls threatening me Bakura. Just shut the hell up and sit down so we can have a beer."

" _You_ kill _me?"_ Bakura cackled. "Stupid little boy, I think you forget who you're talking to."

"Also I think you're whole Millennium Ring story is a bunch of bullshit. I think you're really just a psychotic little boy like me that has delusions of being a god. The difference is that I have the balls to admit it."

Bakura's face twisted into an ugly expression. "How dare you compare us you foolish little mortal!"

People were starting to look at them like they were crazy. A couple guys laughed at Bakura's 'mortal' comment and one group ushered away. As rat-like guy leaned over to his friend. " _Weeirdoooess..."_ he whispered as he spun his finger around his temple.

Marik and Bakura both glared at the guy making him shrink back _. "And you shut the fuck up!"_ Bakura shouted. "Or I'll send your worthless ass to the Shadow Realm!"

"What's going on here?" A bouncer came walking over to observe the scene.

The whispering guy's skinny friend with long stringy hair gestured towards Marik and Bakura. "I don't know, the white-haired one just threatened my friend over here saying he was going to send him," he made quotation marks with his fingers. _"...to the shadows."_

"Talking crazy isn't against the rules," the bouncer said to all of them. "But threatening and swearing at fellow customers is. As long as no threats are thrown we don't have a problem. Got that boys?" His dark eyes pinned on the two long-haired men.

Marik bit his tongue but Bakura gestured towards the topless dancers. "Oh please you have naked girls dancing on top of tables but you think swearing at other 'customers' is a problem?"

The bouncer's eyes narrowed and Marik quickly went in front of Bakura putting his hands up. "Ignore us!" he smiled. "My friend here has had too much to drink." He grabbed Bakura by the sleeve. "Come on, we're going back to the bar."

"Don't touch me asshole!" Bakura snapped but allowed himself to be led back to the stools.

Marik called the bartender and ordered two more drinks, both of them Tabus, the hardest liquor in the club. The portly guy wasn't as friendly with them without Sandy there and Marik suspected it was because she'd told him what had happened earlier. Whatever. As long as he waved dollar bills around the air the fatass would give them whatever they wanted. He turned to Bakura who was glaring at the glowing menu on top of the bar with his face in his hand.

"Why are you pissed?" Marik asked.

"Why the fuck you think?!"

The blond chuckled. "Look, once we get our drinks we'll take them to the stripper poles and finally watch what we came here for. After that we'll get the hell out of here. It's going to be twelve anyway and I bet Ishizu's already wondering where the hell I am."

Bakura's face soured at the mention of Marik's stuck-up sister. "Do you really have to mention that twat around here?"

Marik's eyes narrowed. "Don't call her 'twat', jackass, and yes I do. I bet your dad is probably wondering where the hell you are too."

"He's not my dad. He's Bakura's dad."

The darker boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. At least he doesn't know his son is host to an evil spirit."

"At least I'm not a father-killer."

Marik glared murderously at the jab but before he could retort the bartender came back with their Tabus placing them on the table. Marik took his and stood up. "What-the-fuck-ever. I'm gonna go watch some pussy."

Bakura glared at his Tabu for a moment before grabbing his and following Marik to the stripper poles.

They had to squeeze past a throng of horny men hooting and hollering at the bikini-clad girls gyrating on long silver poles atop stage platforms. The air was thick with cigarette smoke (that dumb bitch Natasha obviously didn't know people still smoked in here) and the smell of sweat was overpowering. He looked through the blinking blue and pink lights to find Marik already laughing while putting dollar bills in a blond girl's g-string as she shook her ass at him, prowling the stage like a cat. Some of the guys glowered at Marik.

Bakura was about three feet away when a pair of big tits suddenly blocked his path.

"Hello handsome," the young auburn-haired woman crooned, face heavy with makeup and breath reeking of alcohol. She grabbed his collar. He wanted to shove her back but that would mean getting thrown out and having to wait for Marik outside again. The bastard had the keys to the car and Bakura didn't feel like hijacking it right now. He stared stone-faced at the woman as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast.

A few morons around them gawked but Bakura just glared up at her. "Fucking whore," he spat and pushed past her. He didn't really know why he did that...pussy was what he came here for but even he had some standards- he preferred them younger and cleaner-looking- and anyway, he had to make sure Marik didn't get them into any trouble. Even in the woman's drunken daze she looked stunned at Bakura's rejection.

Marik turned and grinned. "There you are Bakura! Have you met this fine specimen yet? Her name is Cassidy!"

Bakura refrained from saying what a fake-ass sounding name that was and glanced at the blond girl. She removed her hands from her small breasts and crawled towards him on the platform. "Oh wow, he's so cute!" she gushed. "You two are the cutest boys ever! We usually only get ugly boys so it's a relief to see that there's still hot guys in the world."

"Thanks babe," Marik grinned as he stuck a fifty dollar bill in her garter belt. "Hey show us that thing you do with the pole again!"

The girl giggled as she grabbed the pole and spun around a few times before climbing up and flipping backwards, holding onto the pole with her legs until her hands touched the ground. She received many cheers and a few wadded up dollar bills landed before her.

"Wasn't that kickass Bakura?" Marik turned to see his friend looking at the pole but not the stripper. "What the hell's wrong with you man?"

"What's _wrong_ with me? Maybe I'm just damn drunk and have no interest in looking at dancing pussy right now." He shot down another gulp of Tabu. "Aren't you gonna finish yours?"

"When there's a naked girl dancing right in front me?! Grow a dick Bakura!" He gave him a rolled-up twenty. "Throw it at her."

"What?"

"Throw the fucking money at her!"

"Why?"

"It'll give you good points, trust me! Just throw it at her stupid!"

Bakura growled and scrunched the bill up into a ball. He threw it right at the girl's thigh. It bounced off and she went on dancing as if she didn't notice."

"There. Now shut the fuck up."

Marik gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed his Tabu from a nearby table he'd set it down on. He swallowed the rest of it and grabbed onto the table to keep from swaying. He went towards the bathrooms. "Whatever. I'm taking a piss."

Bakura stood there watching the strippers dance but not really watching. For some reason he wasn't really getting horny and he figured it was the alcohol. He was also still pissed about what had happened earlier and almost getting into a fight with Marik. He couldn't wait to get back home and pass out in bed, not caring that he was going to miss school tomorrow. He didn't even know who the hell was going to drive them back.

About five minutes had passed when he saw Marik stumbling back towards him through the crowd like he'd just seen a ghost. His violet eyes were wide and there was a panicked expression about him but Bakura was too buzzed to care. When the Egyptian reached him he grabbed his shirt sleeve.

 _"You have to see this."_ Marik hissed in his ear. Bakura swatted him away but the Egyptian yanked him closer. _"I'm fucking serious."_

"Quit yanking me! What the hell's the problem?"

"There's... there's someone here that I think you should see. Hurry the fuck up before she leaves! I'm serious, it has to do with the _Pharaoh!"_

Bakura realized it was indeed serious and allowed himself to be led among the throng of hollering men. There was a large crowd gathered at one of the platforms, even larger than the blond's, but he didn't care to see who the stripper was. Marik led him past the crowd and behind the wall of the bathroom stalls' entrance. Marik grabbed the wall's edge so that he was peeking out towards the crowded platform with Bakura right behind him.

"Don't panick when you see her and whatever you do, _do not let her see you!"_ Marik whispered harshly as he glared at him.

"The fuck is your problem Marik? Who the fuck's up there?"

The Egyptian pointed up at the stripper as they both peered out from behind the wall. _"Look!"_

It took Bakura a while to make out who the girl was through the cigarette haze but he was finally able to see who was dancing there. Glossy shoulder-length dark hair, pale skin, big boobs, big ass, long legs... No way.

 _No fucking way._

It couldn't be, there had to be some mistake.

Téa Gardner could not be there dancing topless in a strip club right in front of him and Marik.

Bakura couldn't take his eyes away. _Holy shit._ After a long moment passed he slowly looked at Marik who looked at him. Both pairs of eyes held the same message and expression.

 _What the fuck?_

 ** _XXX_**

They stood there peering out at Téa from around the wall like a couple of spies, both frozen with equal expressions of shock. Finally, fearing that Téa might see them, Bakura snapped back behind the wall pulling Marik with him.

His buzz was gone. He was on full alert now. No one could be in a drunken state anymore after seeing Gardner dancing naked like that. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

He and his partner-in-crime literally had the entire night to do what they wanted with her.

"What the fuck..." Bakura breathed looking Marik in the eye. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

"I have no fucking clue." Marik breathed back. "I just came out of the bathroom and saw her there. I didn't really believe it was her... I mean, I knew she was a dancer, but not _that_ kind of dancer..."

"I thought she was on a date with the stupid Pharaoh! How the hell did she get here so quick? Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes! I even went up close to check. It's her all right... Just where the hell was their 'date' at? When was the last time you saw them? It's only been a few hours-"

"They were walking into the arcade when I took off... What the _fuck?_ Yugi must've taken her home early or dropped her off here. Though there's no way I can see him doing _that._.."

"Yeah I doubt it too... He cares too much about the girl to drop her off at a damn strip club."

"Maybe it's a secret." Bakura grinned.

"'Took the words right out of my mouth." Marik grinned back. "I think we just stumbled upon one of Miss Gardner's dirty little secrets... I can't believe I didn't see this shit with my Millennium Rod... Who knew she was such a sleaze? I wonder why she's even doing this."

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

Marik stood there staring at topless Téa and Bakura could just see the wheels in his head turning. A harsh laugh burst out of the blond. Then another, and another, until he was covering his mouth while laughing hysterically to himself.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?"

Marik tried to calm himself. "Ha ha...oh Ra, do you know how fucking _funny_ this is? We come to a strip club and find Yugi's little girlfriend dancing around a pole! The Pharaoh's girl really _is_ a whore! Hehehehe... We literally have the entire night to use this to our advantage. These fools just make it too easy...I can just imagine what Yugi's fucking face would look like."

Now it was Bakura's turn to grin. He started chuckling just like Marik and looked back towards the girl, making sure to hide himself from view. His eyes locked on her naked body, entranced by the way her large breasts bounced as she swung around the pole. Damn he knew her tits were big but not _that_ big... He bit his lip as he felt arousal clench him hard. Shit this was not good but he couldn't stop his lustful eyes from roving down to drink in her flat stomach, big ass, and long smooth legs and he wondered what it'd be like to grab those thighs and be in between them, pulling that silky dark hair glistening under the bright lights, seeing those piercing blue eyes slide close in lust as she made girly little gasps... Fuck. She was easily the hottest girl in the club.

"Fucking Pharaoh... he doesn't deserve pussy that hot."

"I know, her tits are _huge_."

He licked his lips and looked at Marik. "Well, what the hell should we do?"

"First things first, give me your phone."

"The fuck for?"

"You have camera right? I left mine in the car. Hurry! We need to take a picture while she's still there!"

Bakura pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open. Marik grabbed it. "Here, I'll do it, you might get distracted."

He scowled at him. "And who's to say you won't? Give that back, I'll do it!"

"Shhhhh!" He heard clicks of the camera going off and Marik's shoulders shaking in laughter. "Oh Gods I'm so fucking evil."

"Did you get them?"

"Yeah and they're fucking awesome."

He snapped the phone shut and gave it back to Bakura who shoved it in his pocket. "What now?" Marik said.

His partner thought for a while. "Well...we go out there and meet her."

 _"_ Are you serious?"

"How else are we going to blackmail her?" Bakura grinned. "Now is the perfect time."

A pause. "Huh. I guess you're right..." the blond smiled. "Who goes first? She still thinks I'm Namu..."

"I will."

"Are you sure? What if she thinks you're your host?"

"She won't. She'll know it's me, her friend is too pansy-ass to come to a strip club."

"What if I just go out there and meet her and bring her to the parking lot?"

"No." The arrogant face of Yami Yugi suddenly flashed though Bakura's mind making him clench his teeth. "That bitch is mine. I have just the plan to teach that blasted King a lesson hehe."

"Fine but I'm coming with you."

"Whatever, just keep calling yourself Namu." He brushed off his clothes and smoothed down his hair. "I'll keep my Millennium Ring on for extra effect heheh."

"Wait we still need a plan!"

"She's not going to be there forever! Just watch and learn Marik."

Bakura stepped out from behind the wall and made his way towards the platform. Marik followed, hesitantly at first, them straightened and strode smoothly with a smirk on his face. They wormed their way past the throng of guys hooting and hollering at the brunette.

"Take off your panties!"

"C'mon, show us your pussy girl!"

"How much for a lap dance?!"

Only the red scrap of her thong kept the rest of Téa decent as she rubbed her big ass against the pole, her large breasts on full display, red lips open in a pant. Long dark bangs fell across her pale blue eyes and beautiful face as she wrapped her long legs around the silver pole and humped it releasing moans. Bakura clenched his jaw and cursed his host's overly-hormonal teenage body. Normally he never got worked up by the sight of women trying to seduce him but something about this girl was turning him on bad. He turned to Marik who was smirking at him and flicking his eyes towards the girl. He pulled out some bills from his pocket and waved them at Bakura.

Bakura shoved his hand into his own pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, sliding to the edge of the platform before that dumbass Marik could. He allowed himself to grin broadly as he leaned closer to the oblivious dancing Tea, waiting patiently. She was still into the beat of the music, eyes closed and moaning hornily as she rubbed up against the pole. She was fucking shameless and he liked that. He decided she would need a bit of a rude awakening.

"Téa! Oh Téa!" Bakura called in a parody of his host's high soft voice. "Oh please stop dancing dirty like that, you're giving me an erection!"

Téa's entire smirk dropped off as she opened her eyes. The crowds' obscene hoots went on even as her dancing slowed. Slowly, she roved her eyes through the crowd to meet the pale face. Her own face became paler and Bakura smirked at her, dropping his innocent Ryo act. It had been too easy and now he had the sneaky little slut right where he wanted her. He could practically feel her horror as Marik leaned on the platform next to him and grinned up at her.

"Hi Téa!" the blond waved.

Bakura could not imagine a more mortifying position for a woman. Serves her right for dancing like a whore. He couldn't wait to tell Yugi this shit, or better yet, use this shit to get something much more interesting out of her.

"Yo sweetheart, why'd you stop?! You don't want all these bills going to waste do you?!" a guy with a five o'clock shadow called while snapping a crisp green dollar.

The pale girl continued staring down at Bakura and Marik while holding onto the pole, a dark red blush creeping over her face. She opened her mouth as if she were about to say something then noticed the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck, flicked her eyes towards Marik again, then finally turned away. She spun around the pole and continued to dance, ignoring their existence.

Bakura frowned. So she was trying to play it cool eh? Trying to one-up him? He smirked. He felt his partner nudge his side. _Now what?_ Marik mouthed at him.

The longer-haired boy thought for awhile. He would get her. He would get her and her stupid Pharaoh. "Now we wait." he told him, slipping the hundred back in his pocket. "Until she gets off the platform."

 _ **XXX**_

It was about ten minutes before the music died down and the crowd started to dwindle. Marik and Bakura had seated themselves at the corner of the room right next to the platform, picking their teeth with toothpicks and waiting for Téa to finish her dance. Well, trying to wait. Marik kept stealing glances at naked Téa and Bakura had to keep himself from stabbing him in the hand with a toothpick. Hadn't he already told him that the Pharaoh's bitch was his?

He didn't say anything about it though because the last thing he needed right now was to get in a bitch-fit with his partner. And it wasn't like Bakura wasn't stealing looks at Téa either. He had to admit she really knew how to dance and seeing her big tits and beautiful body completely exposed had ignited something carnal in him. He figured it was because his host Ryo had a bit of a crush on her and was more sensitive to the sight. In truth the Spirit of the Ring hated these lustful thoughts as they clouded his judgement. He concluded that giving the girl a good fucking would make them disappear.

The sound of "goodbye"s and "come back baby!"s snapped him from his thoughts and he looked towards the platform to see the last of the horny men leaving. Marik's eyes met his as he gestured towards the girl. When the area was finally clear and it was just Téa standing there by the platform wrapping a sweater around herself, they smirked and got up from the table.

They must've looked too aggressive by the way they strode towards her because the same bouncer that had threatened Marik and Bakura earlier suddenly stepped in front of them to block their view of Téa.

"And what business might you two gentlemen have with the young lady?" the burly man asked.

"Business?" Marik said. "We were only passing her by to get to the exit."

"Don't lie. I saw you two watching her like a couple a hawks the entire time. Then you come prowling towards her 'soon as the stage is cleared."

Marik chuckled. "Someone's been stalking us Bakura..."

Bakura realized that Téa must have called this bouncer somehow through her little speaker. So that was why she looked so at ease when collecting her things. She thought this guy was going to protect her.

The big man continued. "If you don't have any business with her then I suggest you leave. And learn some respect for women."

Bakura chuckled. "Trying to find respect for women in a strip club is a rather stupid thing to say don't you agree Marik?"

"Definitely."

"Quit the double talk and get the fuck outta here."

Bakura wanted to take his pocket knife and slit this man's throat. He was in his fucking way. Where was Marik's Millennium Rod when you needed it?

Marik seemed to sense his violent thoughts and imperceptively shook his head. _Outside_. his eyes said.

Bakura clenched his jaw and the two walked off, leaving Téa and exiting through the door. It looked about midnight by the bright stars shining in the black sky and he checked his cellphone to confirm it. He still needed answers from Téa; why the hell was she a part-time stripper and did Yugi know? Not to mention all the blackmail he wanted to exchange with her...

Marik complained about the Wild Cat's staff and the cold. Bakura told him to zip up his jacket if he hated the cold so much. Marik refused because he said the midriff made him look sexy. Bakura asked who hell was he being sexy for if all the girls were gone? Marik stood quiet and Bakura got pissed.

They waited by the BMW and finally saw Téa leave the building wrapped in a pink and white sweater and knee-length skirt. She was smarter than they thought however because the same bouncer who had confronted them was walking her to her car. Marik nodded at Bakura and they entered his black vehicle.

They saw Téa get in her red car and start the ignition. Marik started his too but the moment he did they heard the familiar clocking of police cars. Their eyes widened and they realized that two black-and-white cop cars had just pulled up in front of them.

 _"SHIT!"_ Marik cried.

 ** _XXX_**

"All this for stalking some girl?!" he swore at Bakura as the cop cars surrounded them. "Fuck you for this!"

Bakura glared. "Shut up, you went right along right with it! Don't go busting another vein Marik, just get out your Millennium Rod and put them all under your mind control!"

"I left it at home dumbass!"

Bakura stared at him mouth open, then pressed his temples as he squeezed his eyes shut. " _Fuck,_ how can you be so stupid... _FUCK!"_

"You're the fuck-stupid one _,_ I thought we were just going to the strip club not go chasing after your latest pussy obsession!"

"Shut the fuck up Marik, just slam the engine and let's go! Did you bring any weapons?"

Marik's rage-face dissipated for bit as he smirked and took his gun out of his jacket prompting Bakura to do the same.

"What the fuck is this going to do with these armed mortals? They'll just shoot us through the car and get us in numbers!" the albino shouted.

"Can't you do anything with your Millennium Ring?! Is it really that useless?!"

"It only works offensively with Duel Monster cards and unfortunately I left the bloody deck at home-"

"Who's stupid now?!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
 _"Come out of the BMW now with your hands behind your heads!"_ A cop shouted through a megaphone. _"I repeat, the two young men in this vehicle come out of the car NOW with your hands behind your heads!"_

Marik threw the black backpack full of drugs to the backseat. "Shit, they're going to get us for this. Fuck, this is not my day."

"You're the one who brought the damn drugs and guns with us!"

"Well you were the one who wanted to follow that damn girl! We wouldn't be in this mess right now if we'd just left the building and went home!"

 _"I repeat, come out of the vehicle now with your hands behind your heads or we will SHOOT!"_

Marik sighed and leaned back in his seat shutting his eyes. "Shit I am _not_ going to get arrested for this..."

Bakura silently agreed. They had too much at stake if they got taken now, they would be linked to drug possession, harassment, possession of illegal weapons, and if they looked at their profiles deep enough, stealing and homicide. Bakura had worked so hard to keep his host's reputation clean and his father suddenly waking up to find out that his son had been taken to jail after coming back from a strip club would destroy everything.

Marik opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fuck it. Fasten your seatbelt Bakura." Bakura quickly did as he was told as Marik cocked the gun, lowered the window, and shot a bullet at one of the cop car's tires.

It was on. Sirens blared as the cops' guns went off releasing earblasting bullets at the BMW. Bakura and Marik ducked as the latter gunned the engine and spun the wheel. The big car screeched and swiveled before it straightened and zoomed out of the parking lot.

"Just hold on Bakura I'm gonna try to lose these fuckers on the freeway!" Marik shouted as he turned a red light and drove past the speed limit down a dark neighborhood. A few seconds later they heard the cop cars behind them do the same, their red and blue lights flashing brightly in Marik's rearview mirror. He realized there was only two of them and grinned knowing he had shot the other one's tire flat.

"Hurry the fuck up before they call back up!" Bakura looked back at the cars in apprehension. There was a loud bang and he swore as he ducked a bullet that flew past the window.

"THOSE FUCKERS!" Marik hissed. "Look in the bag Bakura, there should be a flamethrower in there! Use it to blast these assholes away!"

The pale crony dugged through the black backpack and pulled out a long metal weapon. It looked like a rifle but had a small gas tank attached to it. "My pleasure..." Bakura smiled as he rolled down the window and carefully peeked the weapon out so that the flamethrower was aimed at the nearest cop car.

" _Taste fire motherfuckers!"_ The silver-haired maniac shouted as he pulled the gas trigger and a blast of orange flames flew towards the cop car. The cops inside swore and swerved away almost hitting a tree.

"Don't let them see your face!" Marik said as he past another red light. There was only one cop car left.

"It's not like they'll catch us anyway!" Bakura scoffed. "You said this license plate was fake right!?"

"Of course," Marik smirked, glad that he and his brother Odion always came to America well-prepared. "Once we lose them I'll have to get rid of this car and get a new one. Such a shame since Odion was getting used to this one-"

They both jumped as a bullet flew right between them and cracked the front windshield.

 _"FUCK!"_ Marik screamed. "That shit almost got me! Bakura get rid of these fuckers before I kill them!"

Bakura growled as he rolled the window down again and stuck the flamethrower out. He didn't bother aiming with the danger of bullets flying everywhere and he had a feeling they would capture his face this time if he did; having long white hair became a pain in the ass in criminal situations like these. He leaned low and pulled the trigger letting the flamethrower release gas wherever it landed.

They heard honks from the police car but could still see it coming towards them in the mirror. "Shit, we're almost at the freeway!" Marik cried. "They'll get us if we get stuck in traffic! Get rid of them NOW Bakura!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakura pulled another weapon from the bag this one a strip of sharp iron spikes. He found two more and grinned.

"At least you come well-prepared Marik!" He laughed as he peeked out the window once more and aimed the spike strips at the cop car's tires. He threw all three of them in the tires' paths and they heard an ear-splitting _pop_ like the sound of a gun going off.

"You got them!" The blond laughed as he saw the cop car spin out of control in his rearview mirror and screech to a stop in the middle of the road.

They both cackled maniacally and high-fived eachother as they entered the freeway.

 _ **XXX**_

Sneaking in his room through the window Bakura stumbled to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. He stumbled back to bed and collapsed. He would give Marik back his clothes tomorrow he thought as he drifted off to sleep, or better yet, just burn them so that any evidence of the night before would be destroyed.

He didn't go to school the next day, imitating the real Bakura to tell his "dad" that he was too sick to go and would be in bed all day. He knew that Téa would be relieved that she wouldn't see his face today and he took sadistic pleasure in letting her think the worst was over. He would still confront her about why she was working as a stripper, taunt her about telling her friends, and perhaps blackmail her with the pictures...

The pictures!

Bakura went to the closet to grab his cellphone out of the blue jeans he wore the night before and flipped it open, smiling when he saw that the topless Téa pics were still there. Damn she really did have nice tits...and that big round ass was drool-worthy. Would her pussy be tight? He imagined what it'd be like to shove his dick in her, to hear her screams and cries for mercy, to see all that pride she had shatter before him. He decided he would have sex with her and make her his next conquest, if only to find out what all that jizz she was making come from the Pharaoh was all about. And the bitch Téa had better give him a good time if she didn't want him killing her sooner than he planned.

He shut the phone and brought it back to bed. These dirty pictures held power. Bakura wasn't exactly sure how he was going to use them but he knew that he would. He flipped it open again to see a picture of Téa pressed against a pole, and licked the screen.


	2. Chapter Two

_**XXX**_

It was three in the afternoon at school two days after the strip club incident. Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan huddled around a classroom desk in their usual corner playing card games and talking amongst themselves. Bakura sat in the desk row next to them, feeling annoyed by how normal the girl was acting. Téa hadn't looked at him at all that day yet acted perfectly fine when one of the guys pointed him out.

He decided to let his lighter half take over. He closed his eyes for a moment and they reopened to reveal soft blue-grays blinking innocently. The real Ryo's face went hot, then cold as he suddenly realized where he was. He usually never remembered the times when his evil side took over but the sheer severity of his actions regarding his closest female friend Téa had forced him to recall. He knew everything that had taken place with him and Marik at the strip club two days before and he wanted to bury his face in shame, absolutely mortified. Téa probably hated him now, and he feared that she wouldn't want to be near him anymore- not that he blamed her. Hell, she probably told all of their friends already!

The British boy didn't care though. He needed to talk to her, _needed_ to apologize. Perhaps he should send her a card or order her unlimited bouquets of flowers and a lifetime's supply of chocolates? She may not forgive him but at least she would know that he was sorry. And deep down he wanted to help her, to tell her that working at a strip club was dangerous.

He looked down at his unbuttoned school jacket and clasped the blue top back up.

When the bell rang he went out to meet Téa by the lockers who'd told the guys she'd be waiting there while they went to the cafeteria to grab leftovers. She was organizing her books and putting papers in her school bag when he slowly approached her. She must've felt him because she froze up without turning around.

"Téa?" Ryo said softly. He didn't dare touch her even though he wanted to place his hand upon her shoulder. Dear God he had seen her _naked,_ the images of what the Spirit had seen were burned into his mind and he needed to get them out. They weren't helping his little masturbatory problem with her either... Thinking about his friend that way was wrong, _wrong!_ He prayed his friendship with Téa hadn't been completely destroyed.

She continued organizing her books as if she didn't hear him.

He sighed. "Téa, I'm...I'm so sorry about what happened two nights ago. I truly am. It was the Spirit of the Ring who possessed me and I don't even remember much of what happened-"

She turned around and slapped him across the face. His eyes went wide as he slowly brought a hand to his cheek, turning his head to stare at her. Tears flooded her crystal blue eyes making him feel more guilty and ashamed than he ever felt in his life.

 _"I trusted you."_ Her voice trembled. "When Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all told me to be careful around you, not to spend anymore time alone with you, I told them all off for it and trusted you. Then you turn around and...and _do this._ How do I even know you're not the Spirit of the Ring pretending? Why can't you just get rid of that thing already?"

"I did Téa _, I did!"_ Ryo exclaimed swiping his hands underneath his jacket and shirt to show her that the Millennium Ring was gone.

"How do I know you're not lying? Everytime we get rid of that thing it always comes back to you somehow! The Millennium Ring is _evil_ Ryo, I know your father bought it for you as a gift but it's _evil._ Until I know it's gone I'm not going anywhere near you."

He bit his lip. She was right. She was goddamn bloody right. Without thinking of the consequences he suddenly shoved his hand in his pocket and took out his phone.

"It's here." he said.

"What's there?" she snapped.

"The pictures that Namu and I took."

Her eyes widened as realization slowly dawned upon her. "You mean pictures of..."

Ryo nodded. "Yes... You."

She slapped him again, and then again. He was sure there'd be a red handprint on his face but he didn't care. He deserved it. He deserved to get gang-jumped by Téa and all the rest of their friends after the way he'd been acting towards her, the horrible thoughts he had had, and what he _could've_ done if she hadn't escaped that night at the strip club. His blood ran cold when he imagined Yugi's and the others' reactions to this. The only friends he had ever had would be gone, thanks to the evil thing living inside of him.

Téa swiped the phone from his hand, her breathing growing fast as she looked through the pictures. Bakura's pale face was anguished, eyes watering in panic. _"I'm-I'm so sorry_..it wasn't me-"

" _Shut up."_ She hissed as she began erasing the abominable pictures.

"Keep the phone." he said. "Have everything. I'll do anything to prove that I'm innocent. I haven't even told the others what happened yet and I promise I won't ever."

She sniffled as she closed the cellphone and put it in her backpack. "I want to continue being friends with you Ryo, I really do, but how can I trust you when things like this happen? When your evil side can come out at any time and humiliate me like that? You don't know how tormenting that is... I was going to tell Yugi but knew it would cause too many problems..."

Ryo mentally gulped at the idea of Téa telling Yugi and his alter ego he had sexually harassed her at a strip club. The spiky-haired boy would strangle the guts out of him, probably even try banishing him to the Shadow Realm but Ryo couldn't bring himself to care. He fucking _deserved_ it. Whatever gave him and Téa more peace of mind. "You should." he nodded. "You should tell him what the Spirit of the Ring has been doing to you. You'll need all the help you can get and I'm certain Yami could help in some way... I want to get rid of the Spirit too, Téa, I hate him so much-"

He clenched his teeth as an agonizing pounding went through his head. He clutched it as his breathing quickened. " _Shit- Téa run!"_

Téa realized in an instant what was happening but before she could even take a step back he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the locker. She gasped as Yami Bakura grinned in her face.

"Hello whore."

Her pulse raced at the familiar raspy voice and evil aura. Téa panted as she looked up and down the hallways realizing they were both unoccupied. There had to be _someone_ roaming the halls! She needed to get to a classroom quick and call a teacher for help. She tried pulling herself forward but Bakura's iron-like grip held her down against the locker. Her panicked expression became angered.

"Let me go or I'll scream." She clenched her teeth.

Bakura smiled at her. Then he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Not until you show me those delicious tits of yours. My simpering host may have let you erase those pictures but that won't stop me from getting another look."

Téa's breath hitched as she stared at him like he grew another head. " _Excuse me?"_

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about you conniving little wench..." He chuckled. "I admit... I thought you were just another one of the King's cheerleaders, a foolish mortal girl not worth my time, but seeing you the other night has...changed my views." He flashed her a devilish grin.

Téa cringed. She knew many girls drooled over that handsome face and would've instantly jumped in the sack at his words but she felt only disgust. She pushed her hands back against his chest. "Have fun with your hand then 'cuz I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man alive. Now get away from me or I'll scream. Yugi's gonna be here any minute-"

"Be quiet _slave._ " Bakura hissed as grabbed her left hand to press it up against the locker. Her pride and snooty attitude pissed him off. "You're going to do exactly as I say if you don't want me killing those pathetic friends of yours."

She gasped.

"Yes that's right..." he smirked. "I can't kill Yugi but I can get rid of those other two idiots, Joey and Tristan are they called? Can't have that now can we? _So..._ I want you to tell me exactly why you're working at a strip club. Answer me quick or they die _."_

"It's..." Téa's wide eyes glared at him with hatred and fear. She realized she had no choice but to tell him- her friends' lives were more important. "It's just for the money. I don't see how that's any of your business... Yugi and the others don't know yet and I was planning to quit next week..."

"For the money, eh?" he chuckled, looking over her body. "If you were that desperate for cash why didn't you just go fuck Kaiba? I'm sure he would've payed a handsome sum for your services, hehe."

Téa couldn't believe he just said that. "Wha-what the fuck's your problem?! I don't have to listen to this!"

"Ooohh you have a dirty mouth, I like that..." He licked his lips. "So who was the asshole who introduced you to the strip club? Or did you just sign up for yourself?"

She glared at him then looked away, hating having to answer any of his questions. "No, I didn't sign up... It was some perverted teacher around here who saw my dancing and said that the club would pay me a thousand dollars a night if I did it."

"Was it that perverted gym teacher?!" She heard Bakura shout, knowing he hated their former gym teacher for making fun of his hair.

"No..." she shook her head. "It was Mister Akihiro. ...Can you let me go now Bakura? I have nothing else to tell you."

There was silence as the white-haired boy contemplated this.

"On the contrary," He squeezed her hand tighter and brought his smile closer to her. "I have one more thing I'd like to ask. You said your little boyfriend Yugi had no idea of the scandalous affairs you were engaged in. What are you going to do to prevent me from telling him?"

"I...what..." Téa looked confused. Then her eyes narrowed. "You can't blackmail me! I'll just tell Yugi what you're doing."

"It won't erase the fact that you're a whore. I mean-" He smirked at her glare. "that you work as one."

"All I do is _dance_ , STUPID! I don't sleep with anyone much less those nasty old men. I can't believe I'm even telling you this!"

"Really? Then that makes things much better... I'm quite relieved to know that no other man has stuck it in your innocent mortal form yet. You're just too young for that you know? And also..."

She felt his hot breath brush against her ear.

"...I can't stand the thought of anyone but me making you scream."

Téa's heartbeat sped up. "W-w _hat?_ "

"Tell me," Bakura sneered, squeezing her hand painfully. "Has that little bastard Yugi stuck it in you yet?"

Blue eyes widened in disbelief as she pressed herself against the locker. " _What?_ I-I don't know what you're...what the hell are you-"

"It's a simple question you stupid girl. I need to know these fucking things... Tell me now or I swear I'll kill Joey and Tristan the next time I see them! _Has that little bastard Yugi stuck any part of his body in you yet?!"_

Téa twisted her head away, breathing shallow. "You're crazy Bakura! None of that is even any of your business! Why the hell do you even care?!"

 _"Or worse..."_ His breathing grew harder. "Did you let that _pharaoh_ fuck you yet? Because if he did, if that dirty bastard already touched you, I swear to Ra I will KILL-" He bit his lip and looked down, calming his breathing. Then he smiled, chuckling a bit. "Almost lost my cool right there. I don't want to kill you just yet... See what you're doing to me my dear sweet Téa, the trap you've put me in? I despise you for it. But this can all be resolved if you just give me a taste..."

"E-excuse me?"

He smiled softly as he stroked her pink uniform with the back of his hand. "A taste, dear Téa. You know what I'm talking about. Just give me one night and I'll have you screaming like there's no tomorrow."

She pushed his hands off, breathless as she walked away. "You're a pervert." she said. "I'm not some cheap whore who puts out. Ryo's my friend-"

He grabbed her wrist. "Ryo will thank you for it. I can't tell you how many times he's jacked off to you."

She froze, eyes wide. Bakura took the opportunity to pull her towards him and press her back against the locker. Her blue eyes gazed at him in fear as he took her face in his hands but she didn't turn away. He smirked at her reaction and licked his lips. What an in-denial whore.

"Wha-" she panted.

"Ssshhhhh..." He leaned closer and captured her mouth in his.

She made an _mmph!_ sound as he kissed her, eyes wide as plates. He tasted like mint tea and he held her head to keep her from pulling away. When she stood there limply he grabbed her waist to pull her softer body against his savoring the feeling of her large breasts pressed against his chest.

 _"Mmmmm..."_ He clenched her silky hair hard, tasting cherry lipgloss. Her breath hitched and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, exploring passionately as one of his hands slipped down to stroke her hip. What the fuck, she wasn't even resisting! Excited, he kissed her harder.

"Ah!" The brunette tried to pull away, head dizzy. This was wrong. Bakura was her _friend_ , Yugi was her _boyfriend_ , so why was she getting turned on by his vile touches, by the way he roughly pulled her hair and assaulted her mouth without any consideration for her? She felt ashamed and dirty and let out another ' _ahh!'_ when he started sucking her neck. Fear shot through her. It would leave a mark!

"Stop now!" she panted as she twisted her body away.

He smirked against her skin and rose his pale eyes to meet her's. "Oh please..." he whispered huskily. "You know you want this." He dragged his hand up her short skirt to grab her plump ass making her squeal as he massaged it hard. She bit her lip and gasped, and he squeezed it harder. When she refused to make anymore sounds he reached up to grab her breasts lustfully, loving the squishy feeling as she whimpered.

"You like that?" he grinned as he kneaded her large breasts through her shirt. They were soft, delicious and everything he'd ever imagined. Grabbing the back of her head with one hand, he kissed her hard again with his tongue and she moaned low in her throat. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against his hardness, overcome with the need for sex. _"Feel that Téa?"_ he rasped.

Gasping, Téa finally pushed his hands off and tried moving away from the locker, red-faced. The taller teen pushed her back and she growled, shaken _. What was happening to her?_ Both literally and psychologically-

"Get off me Bakura." she gritted her teeth, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Or what?" he sneered, expression just as dangerous. "You're gonna call your friends? You're gonna hit me? You act like you hate me but you moan like a whore when I touch you. Just admit you wanna fuck me and let's get this over with. I won't even tell stupid Yugi."

She smacked her hand across his pallid face. She didn't care if he was an unstable psychopath- he had just sexually harassed her, groped her against her will, and used the body of one of her closest friends to do it. The pale girl used his momentary shock to slide out from under him and make a mad dash towards the nearest classroom but suddenly felt the back of her shirt being yanked backward making her lose her footing and gasp.

He caught her and slammed her back against the locker again making her yelp.

 _"HELP ME!"_ she screeched. _"HELP MEEEEEEE-"_

" _Shut up!"_ Bakura hissed murderously as he clamped a hand over her mouth. Shit, he knew he should just take off and leave the girl but he wanted to punish her first for slapping him. He also needed to leave her with a few more threats and why was she being such a stubborn bitch and rejecting him when she had clearly enjoyed his assault?

Bakura didn't have long to think however because he suddenly felt himself being tackled to the ground.

 _"JOEY!"_ Téa cried.

The tall blond boy grabbed the stunned albino by his collar bringing him up to his face. " _YOU BASTARD!"_ Joey screamed.

Yugi and Tristan came running down the hall, Yugi going straight to Téa, Tristan going to help Joey.

"Téa, are you okay?!" Yugi shouted with wide purple eyes. He reached up to touch her but she flinched away. She looked with fear towards Joey and Tristan.

"Joey- Tristan! What are you doing?!" The Spirit of the Ring was a maniac and she didn't think her two friends would be a match for him if he went all-out.

 _"Mai told us what happened!"_ Joey said as he held Bakura up by the collar. "Now tell us what's been going on you evil son of a bitch! What the fuck were you doing to Téa right now?!"

Bakura laughed despite the position he was in. "Why don't you ask her mortal? Or did you not know your friend was a part-time whore?"

Joey socked him across the face.

" _Joey!_ That's Bakura's body!" Téa shrieked.

Bakura laughed again and spit bloody saliva in Joey's face. "What's wrong _Joey?_ Didn't know Téa was a whore? It's true, Marik and I saw her dancing at the strip club the other night. She had the most _exquisite tits..."_

The blond punched him again but Yugi grabbed Joey's wrist much to Téa's shock. The shorter boy pulled Bakura by the other side of his collar so that he was being yanked between the two boys like dogs fighting over a piece of meat.

 _"Is it true?"_ The tri-colored haired boy hissed at Bakura. "You really harassed Téa at the strip club? With _Marik?_ Were you two really keeping this whole thing a secret?"

The white-haired boy smiled through bloody lips. "Of course Yugi. You didn't think Téa would actually tell you if she was fucking someone else did you? She really knows how to work a pole-"

Yugi let out an anguished cry as he struck Bakura across the face. Téa screamed and even Joey and Tristan froze. The spiky-haired boy started to beat him with tears in his eyes until Tristan had to pull him off.

 _"Calm down man!"_ Tristan's brown eyes held fear. "Let Joey and I deal with him! You just make sure Téa's all right-"

Bakura cackled as the two boys held him to the ground. "That's right little boy!" he called. "Go back to the woman like the big baby you are! That's why she'll always go looking to get fucked by assholes like me. I bet you don't even know how to use your little penis right!"

"SHUT UP! Foul-mouthed bastard!" Joey shouted.

But it was too late. There was a flash of bright light from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and the next second Yami Yugi stood there, taller and more older-looking than his counterpart. He stared down at the ground with eyes shadowed beneath long blond bangs, fists clenched and shaking.

"Hello _Pharaoh!"_ Bakura cackled. "Came to see the show?! Found out I fucked Téa hard until she screamed my name? God it was _SO GOOD!"_

"YUGI _NOOOOO!"_ Téa cried as Yami pushed Joey out of the way and grabbed Bakura around the neck.

 _"You scum..."_ Yami's deep voice hissed. "How _dare_ you speak of my precious Téa in such a vile way!"

Bakura coughed, face sneering even with the iron-like grip around his vocal cords. "You're lucky I don't have my Millennium Ring with me right now _Pharaoh..."_ Although he was taunting him his anger and hatred towards Yami Yugi was very real. "If I did I'd fuck that stupid whore again and make you watch."

Yami banged his head against the floor. "ENOUGH WITH TÉA! Your enemy is _me,_ got that Bakura?! She has _nothing_ to do with this!"

His rival wheezed, laughing. "Oh but she does. You have no idea what's going on between me and little Téa."

"He's lying Yugi, _nothing's_ going on!" Téa said. "He's just trying to goad you!"

 _"_ Shut up, stupid whore!" Bakura shouted. "You didn't say that when I fucked your brains out did you?!"

 _"Don't call her that!"_ Yami slammed Bakura's head against the floor again. _"How dare you..._ how dare you call her that! _Téa is not a whore!_ You're nothing but a lying thieving rat!"

Bakura glared at him murderously. Then he gave an ugly grin. "And that's why she works at a strip club? That's why she let me fucking _kiss her_ and feel her up?"

Yami's grip weakened slightly as his violet eyes looked up in anguish towards Téa. She shook her head, eyes huge and afraid.

 _"No Yugi..."_ she whispered. She couldn't lie to them anymore, not after she had told Joey's girlfriend Mai about the strip club incident, after they had just _seen_ what had had happened between her and Bakura moments earlier. "I...he... _he came onto me!_ I was just standing there and he grabbed my chest and... And the strip club was just for the money! They promised me a thousand dollars a night and it was just for a few hours... All I did was dance! We needed the money to help Serenity and..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down in shame and guilt. Joey and Tristan stared at her in disbelief while Yami turned away clenching his eyes shut.

"See Pharaoh?" Bakura smiled. "Your little girlfriend likes it dirty. Perhaps you should hand her to me so I can teach her a lesson."

"Shut up..." Yami whispered.

"You know nothing stops me from getting what I want..." he whispered back. "and I want that whore. And I _shall_ have her."

Violet eyes snapped open, face enraged. _"NEVER!"_

"Always the dramatic one." Bakura grinned. He was almost there, he just needed to goad the bastard a little more. He looked over at Téa who stood pressed up against the lockers, hand over her mouth. "Hey, Téa! Tell him how I let you suck my cock!"

That was it. Joey and Tristan jumped in as Yami started beating the shit out of Bakura, punching him again and again. Bakura continued laughing hysterically while Téa screamed for them to stop, that it was _Ryo's body_ they were beating. The evil spirit's hacked taunts only spurned Yami as he beat him with blind rage even when Joey and Tristan tried pulling them apart.

Téa grabbed Yami's arms, sobbing for him to stop. He finally looked back at her with those wide violet eyes, filled with pain, anguish, and hatred.

 _"Yugi, please... Please stop!"_ she cried as tears slid down her cheeks.

Bakura rolled his tongue in his mouth, tasted blood and could feel a large welt forming at the top of his eye. He smiled and decided it was time to leave. His head went limp and a few seconds later a boy's soft pained groan came from his lips and the four other teens looked at him in disbelief and horror. They all knew that voice.

"W-Where am I..?" Ryo asked as he fluttered his black eye open. "Téa, Yugi, I...I don't feel so good..." He heaved and vomit came splattering on the floor.

Tristan gasped, letting go of Ryo who fell to the floor in a heap. Joey and Yami stared at him in shock and terror. Téa let out a pained moan.

"I _told_ you guys, _I told you!"_ She covered her mouth as she went to her knees before Bakura. "it was _Ryo's body, RYO'S!"_

"Shit..." Joey's voice was small. " _Shit! ..._ What do we DO?!" He looked up and down the hallway. If they got caught they would be in so much deep shit, expelled and probably even arrested.

"We get the nurse of course!" Téa hissed. "Go call her!"

"But- Téa!" Joey's face was anguished as he looked down at Bakura's beaten body and then up at the rest of his crew.

"The nurse already left..." Tristan panted. "Téa...if they find out we did this... we'll be expelled for sure."

"Maybe you deserve to get expelled!" she said. "I told you idiots he wasn't Bakura! He was the fucking Spirit... he wasn't even doing anything, he was just kiss-"

She stopped when she realized Yami was right next to her. She covered her face in shame.

"Hey _you_ were the one who called for help!" Joey said angrily. "We thought he was raping you or something! And _of course_ we knew he was the Spirit, we'd _never_ hurt Bakura willingly..."

"Guys, hurry the fuck up the teachers will be here any minute!" Tristan cried.

"We'll just tell them the reasons..." Joey tried to look calm. "We'll tell them we thought he was assaulting her and..."

"Yeah what are we going to say?" Tristan said. "An evil spirit took control of Bakura so we all beat him up? They'll _never_ believe that shit. And Bakura's a model student, they're going to defend him over a couple of drop-outs like us."

Joey stared into the air. "They'll believe Téa..."

"But the rest of us will still get in trouble! There's blood on Yugi's hands _, look!"_

Yami was staring in horror at the back of his shaking bloody fists and suddenly dropped to his knees before Bakura. _"Oh my God, what have I done?"_ he moaned.

They stared at the Pharaoh as he silently weeped, all four hearts pounding hard. Téa stood up and looked over the scene.

"Joey." she said. "You take off your jacket and wrap it around Ryo. We can't let anyone see the blood on him. We're going to sneak him out and take him someplace else. We'll treat him there."

"Where?" Joey asked.

"I don't know! Do you have any ideas?"

There was a pause. "Grandpa..." Yami said quietly. "We'll take him to Grandpa's house. He'll know what to do..."

"Great idea Yugs." Joey said as he put a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here before they see us."

Téa reached out to touch Bakura.

"What are you doing Téa?!" Joey hissed.

"I need to take off his jacket." she said. "There's blood all over it."

"What if his freaky alter ego wakes up and grabs you?!"

She started unbuttoning his blue top. "Someone has to do it."

Tristan moved in her way and started unbuttoning the rest of Ryo's jacket for her. "I'll do it."

"Fine." she said. "We need to put his clothes in one of our bags and sneak him out the back door."

Yami ran to the bathroom and came back with wet paper towels to clean the blood off Bakura's face. Joey took off his own blue jacket and wrapped it around Bakura's bloodied white shirt, stuffing the soiled jacket into his backback. Tristan went up and down the hallways looking around the corners to check that no teachers were coming.

"The coast is clear guys!" he whispered.

Yami, Joey, and Tristan all picked up Bakura and ran towards the school's back exit, Téa leading the way.

 _ **XXX**_

At Yugi's grandpa's they treated first-aid on Ryo who woke up soon after and remained sitting on the table as he stared at the wall. The boys were secretly terrified that he was going to tell on them and report them to the authorities but Bakura only apologized to Téa, not looking at his male friends.

Solomon Mutou was enraged at what had happened- said he couldn't believe this atrocity had all occured just because Téa had decided to dance around topless and told all five of them to get their hormones under control or he'd be forced to report them to the police. He gave hot tea to Bakura, apologizing profusely to the silent boy and hoping to the gods he wouldn't tell the authorities on his grandson and his friends. It had all been a misunderstanding with the spirit of the Millennium Ring but that didn't excuse the fact that they had beat up Ryo.

The older man had scolded Téa for working at a strip club, said she was underaged and smarter than that and threatened to report it to her parents. She cried and begged for him not to tell, that she would quit immediately and never speak of it again.

After more scoldings, warnings, apologies, and discussions, Solomon finally turned to the boys.

"Make sure she quits that job." he told Yugi and the others. "I want you all to take my car tonight and drive her to that god-forsaken place. Make sure Téa _quits."_

They all nodded, Joey trying to hide his excitement at the idea of going to a strip club to raise hell. "Sure Gramps!" he said. "But, ehh, we're all underaged..."

 _"And so is she!"_ the old man hissed."Tell those wang bangers if they'd allow a highschool girl to work there then they'd sure as hell better let all of you lads in as well. Or you'll call the police."

"It was... it was a fake I.D." Téa spoke up.

There was a silence as the meaning of her words sunk in, followed by groans of exasperation. Solomon closed his purple eyes and pressed his wrinkly temples. "I know you liked working at Burger World Téa and although that waitress outfit _was_ cute...this is beyond crazy. There are better ways for a young lady to make money."

They decided to take school pictures and identifications along with the note Mister Akihiro had given to Téa to prove that she was an underaged minor that Wild Cats had allowed to work there.

It turned out that the money that Téa had needed was to help pay off her college intuitions along with helping Joey's sister Serenity pay off her eye check-up appointments, the latter whom had gotten another rare eye affliction that threatened her eyesight. Yami took personal offense at this thinking Téa didn't see him as a good enough provider, that he couldn't even keep his own girlfriend from working at strip clubs. She explained to him that she was only trying to be more independent and Yami replied with a spiteful _sure,_ she was _really_ trying to be more independent by kissing Bakura.

He had broken it off with her by the end of the day.

After quitting her job at Wild Cats, the boys dropped Téa off at her apartment, Yami refusing to look at her. Bakura hadn't even went, being taken home immediately after Solomon's scolding and having to explain to his father that he had been beaten up by some thugs. Téa sat alone in her apartment, crying at what she had lost.


	3. Chapter Three

_**XXX**_

A week had passed as Téa sat in the middle of her living room in pajamas, licking ice cream and watching a drama on T.V. Yugi hadn't called her in five days and barely talked to her at school. She knew it was only a matter of time before he forgave her and everything became like normal again but would his _alter ego_ ever forgive her? Surely he would... the Pharaoh was a kind and fair man and although she was sure they'd be friends again soon, she feared he wouldn't want to have any sort of _romantic_ relations with her anymore. Time spent away from Yami pained her.

She hadn't even kissed Bakura, _he_ had kissed _her!_ And that stupid strip club thing had just been to raise money, she hadn't touched or slept with anyone. But she knew Yami was overprotective and sensitive like that and just needed time to brood before he could trust her again. Still, it angered her... In the meantime she had to endure that idiot Bakura taunting her in the school hallways, smiling at her pervertedly, and leaving creepy notes in her locker. She had blown up at him in the middle of class two days ago when she'd felt him blowing on the back of her neck and they'd almost got sent to the principal's office. It had been worth it though seeing his shocked and angered face along with Yugi's stunned one. The bastard had left her alone after that but she still got the occassional call on her cellphone from 'Ryo Bakura' that she ignored. She felt bad for Ryo-the _real_ Bakura- but she had to keep her distance from him for awhile.

It didn't help her fragile state of mind that she still needed money and had gotten another text message from one of the Wild Cat's employees that she'd forgotten to erase telling her they'd pay her one thousand and five hundred dollars for just one more night. Fifteen hundred bucks she could use just for dancing in front of a bunch of sleazy men for a few hours? She told herself it'd only be one last night, that she could use the money to pay off the rest of Serenity's debt and buy something to apologize to Yami. He needn't ever know where the money came from.

They weren't even together anymore so what did it matter? Téa picked up the phone and dialed as she rose up from the couch to grab her make-up bag from the counter. She paused, staring at a piece of gold Yugi had given her after she'd yelled at Bakura. _For protection,_ he had told her and left quietly. She picked it up and went towards the bathroom.

 ** _XXX_**

They were at the strip club again, risking getting caught by the cops just for the sake of revenge. Or maybe it was the risk itself that thrilled them. This time, Marik had brought a whole slew of illegal weapons in a big black duffel bag and Bakura had brought both their Millennium Items along with his Duel Monsters deck. He would summon these monsters into reality if he had to this time.

"Thursday night, ten o'clock, same time." Marik murmured as they both got out of his new black jeep with shiny silver rims and a new license. "According to my insiders, she should be here."

"That whore better be here." Bakura said as they approached the entrance. "Her and the Pharaoh are both going to pay for what they did to me."

The girl was a fool for coming back. He would make sure Téa regretted her decision most dearly. His bruises from the beating he got from her friends last week had healed but the faint soreness around his neck from Yami's choke-hold remained reminding him of the payback he needed. Marik was just angry that they'd lost the pictures but Bakura promised him they'd get more. Although it had been fun breaking up Yugi and Téa, and taunting the boy about it by sending him cards and notes in his locker with stick figures of him and Téa kissing and sticking his stick-dick in her, it hadn't been enough to satisfy his vengeance.

She had rejected _him,_ Bakura, the most powerful being in existence who could get any woman he wanted, all for the sake of that blasted Pharaoh. It humiliated and enraged him to no end. Although he hated her, lust still burned in his loins everytime the bitch passed him by in class in that short skirt bouncing those big titties and bending over to show that sweet ass. He _hated_ it and hated her more for ignoring his calls. Was he not good enough for that dark-haired slut? What did that little bastard Yugi have that he didn't? He had always hated Yami for ruining his life but adding a woman into the mix had triggered something flaming.

It was a different security guard this time, a tall black man who held out a metal detector as the two black-clad young men approached him. Not good, Marik and Bakura had all kinds of silver knives and weapons hidden in their jackets and they weren't going to part with them. Very discreetly, Marik rubbed the top of his Millennium Rod behind his belt so it looked like he was scratching his ass and looked in the bouncer's sunglass-shaded eyes. The big man gazed at him for awhile, before turning his head and opening the door allowing them to go through without running the detector.

The familiar smell of sweat and alcohol hit them with the heat but Bakura didn't care this time. Anticipation pumped through him as he looked around the club to find Téa still dancing her pretty little ass off on the same red platform in the far corner of the room. He smirked and made his way towards her but was stopped by a pair of medium-sized boobs.

"Hey handsomes," The young woman smiled. She had short curly blond hair and looked slightly drunk. "Would you like me to get you a drink?"

Marik smiled and waved his hand. "Nah we're good." He and Bakura continued walking but the woman blocked their path again.

"Now look here," she said waving her glass of vodka in the air. "Here you are two of the handsomest young men on the planet and you won't let a girl buy you a drink. I'll make it double freebies for you and toss in a couple of girls, what do you say?"

Marik looked like he was about to consider this but Bakura glared at her in irritation. "I say eat a dick." He shoved past her even as the woman sweared at him in outrage.

Marik caught up to him telling him they had to be more polite if they didn't want to get thrown out again but Bakura ignored him pushing past the throng of men to get to Téa's crowd. A cute pop song played on the stereos as the topless Téa swiveled her hips to the beat, twirling around the silver pole and smirking at the cash that was thrown at her stilettoed feet.

Bakura pulled out a bunch of twenties from his black trenchcoat, wadded them into a ball and threw it right at her. It hit her on the thigh and she turned to look at him, red lipsticked-smile dropping as she saw him smirk evilly and wave his fingers at her.

She stared at him in horror. A long moment passed before it was interrupted by loud shouts from her shameless customers. She turned away ignoring the money he threw and began climbing the pole again. Bakura scowled.

Marik laughed. "She really does hate you."

He grabbed Marik by his collar and growled. "Give me your fucking Millennium Rod."  
The smile faded from Marik's dark face. He glared and yanked himself away. "'The fuck are you talking about? You can't use the Rod you idiot and I'm not about to take it out right here in front of all these people."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because we'll get _caught_ you fool. And don't you remember everytime we use our Millennium Items that asshole Shadi shows up one way or another?"

"I thought I killed that bastard!" Bakura spat.

"Well you _apparently_ didn't do the job right 'cuz that towel-wearing fucker came over to my house the other day talking shit to Ishizu! I thought we were just going to hypnotize the girl once she got out of the club?"

"Yes but don't you think it'd be a lot more fun this way?"

Marik looked over at the pale brunette as she started humping the tall pole. A slow smile spread on his face as if he had had a sudden change of heart. "You know what, I think you're right... It _would_ be a lot more fun fucking with her right now in front of this entire crowd."

"Now you're seeing reason. And to hell with Shadi."

"Yeah _fuck_ that Arabian shithead. We'll kill his ass next time we see him and this time you better get the job done."

Marik scooted over to the edge of the platform to get a closer view of Téa. Taking out the golden Rod he kept hidden under his belt he tried to catch her eye. She still knew him as Namu-a fake alias he had created to get closer to Yugi's friends- but he was sure that Joey had told her by now that he was really Marik, leader of the crime organization that had once tried to kill them. It would explain why she was ignoring him as much as she was ignoring Bakura.

Téa continued to grind against the pole in her red bikini thong, both irritating and arousing Marik. Sure she was a hot bitch but she wasn't even looking at him. How could he hypnotize her when she was too busy swaying her glistening hourglass-shaped body at the crowd, beautiful breasts exposed, and smirking seductively with her shadowed eyes closed? It was more like she was hypnotizing _him-_

"She's not looking at me Bakura." he said in frustration and annoyance.

"Then throw some money at her."

Marik did as he was told and threw some wadded up hundreds at Téa. She still didn't open her eyes. "She's pissing me off..."

"She's not stupid Marik. She must've already known we'd bring our Millennium Items with us the next time we came. And she must also already know you're really Marik if she's keeping her eyes shut."

"Then what the hell do we do?"

"We wait, as usual. I'm not going to be standing here making a fool of myself. I'm going out for a smoke."

"I'll wait here. I'll get her... It's only a matter of time before she opens her eyes."

"Tell me when you do." Bakura was already lighting a cigarette as he walked towards the club's exit. The bouncer let him out the door and he welcomed the cold freshness that blew at him as he walked outside. Cars zoomed past on the street as he strode up and down the sidewalk, passing by groups of young men and a scantily-dressed girl. He looked in the parking lot to check if Marik's black car was still there and saw that it was. But there was one particular vehicle across from it that caught Bakura's eye. It was a shiny blue Porsche with silver-white rims. Whoever owned it must have had a hell of a lot of money.

After finishing his cigarette he stamped the bud in the ground, passing by the still-hypnotized security guard as he re-entered the strip club.

Bakura peered through the smoky haze and flashing pink and violet lights as he strode to Téa's corner ignoring the strippers who made passes at him. His eyes widened slightly when he realized Téa was not on stage anymore. Perhaps she had gone to the bathroom? As he approached the green-colored restrooms he froze when he saw Marik standing there backing half-naked Téa against the wall with his arms on either side of her.

He quickly stalked towards them, catching bits of their conversation and noticing that Téa's hot red bikini top was back on.

He heard Marik snicker. "That's rather harsh Téa. I may have lied about being Namu but I'm still the same loveable guy underneath." He flashed her a dimpled white grin.

Téa scowled. She scooted off the wall to leave but Marik pushed her back smiling lecherously.

"What do you want?" she glared, trying to look brave.

The Egyptian reached out to twirl a lock of her dark hair around his finger. "I only want to hang out with you Téa... You know... _get to know eachother._ Is that so much to ask?"

"You're planning something. Do you honestly think I'm stupid?"

"Sort of."

Téa glowered. "Are you done? I have nothing for you you lying manipulative bastard. I'll never betray Yugi and my friends-"

"I don't care about your stupid friends." Marik rubbed the back of his gold-ringed knuckles against her cheek, making her shake in anger. "You're also sexy when you're pissed. Bakura and I actually just came back to see you. You should be flattered."

Her big eyes got bigger. She felt anger course through her body as they narrowed into hateful slits. "You have got to be joking. You actually expect me to believe that shit? Why can't you two sadistic bastards just leave me alone? I don't want your sicko attentions, I have _nothing_ for you-"

"You're wrong about that Téa." He dug inside his jacket to take out his phone. "Oops- almost forgot. I hope you don't mind if I get a few momentos of you."

He whipped the camera up to her body clicking a few times. Téa snarled and tried to snatch the phone out of his hand. He held it back, snickering.

"Down girl!" There was a teasing glint in his cat-like eyes. "If you want these back you'll have to do a few favors for me."

She tried to move forward again but he shoved her back with a forearm across her chest. Her heartbeat quickened as she glared into those piercing amethyst eyes that looked so playful yet held a darkness in it. Should she scream and make a scene or did he have some unstable trick up his sleeve? Jumbles of chattering men walked past them by the restrooms not caring of the rather aggressive situation she was in, probably thinking she was only being seduced or something. Téa didn't even care about the pictures, not right now. What she needed to do was to get as far away from Marik and his psycho friend as soon as possible.

"Namu..Marik..." she breathed. "Can I please talk to you tomorrow? I need to get home."

Bakura smirked as he stepped by Marik. "Really?" he said as she looked at him and grimaced. "Why don't you let one of us drive you home? Afterall, we _are_ school friends. We wouldn't want anything bad happening to you little Téa."

The brunette looked towards the bouncers, about to scream for help. Bakura quickly took out his knife and pressed it against her neck. "Do it and I'll kill them. I promise I will." he whispered.

She looked at him with fear and hatred but he could see she didn't doubt him for a second. Good, she finally realized how crazy he was. Marik took out his own scabbard and ran his tongue along the blade.

"He'll do it." he nodded. "The best thing for you to do little Téa would be for you to come with us and let us escort you back home. What do you say?"

Téa's chest heaved. She looked towards the security guards again and back at the two psychopaths before her. Bakura grabbed her by the arm.

"Time's running out." he said. "Hurry the fuck up and make your choice or we'll drag you to the car and make a big scene."

She looked down. "I need to get my stuff..."

"What stuff?"

"My I.D. and clothes."

They both looked her bikini-clad body up and down. It might cause some problems dragging around a half-naked girl and they may need her identification later.

"Fine." Bakura said. "But make it quick. We'll be watching and if you try to run away or tell anyone I swear I'll kill everyone in this room. Meet us back here in five minutes."

She glared at him and walked towards the platform. They saw her picking up some clothes and money off the ground and getting her purse from a small locker. Bakura turned to Marik.

"Well? What happened? How come she's not under your mind control?"

Marik grimaced. "It didn't work. I looked her right in the eye but nothing fucking happened... She has to have a Millennium Item on her, it's the only way. I'm betting it's a piece of the Millennium Puzzle her boyfriend Yugi probably gave her."

"Well how come you didn't find it?! Where else can she hide a piece of gold under that skimpy bra and underwear?!"

Marik gave him a look. "I thought of reaching in to find it but the bouncers would beat my ass and call the cops again if I did. We'll get it off her once we get in the car."

They saw Téa throw a pink T-shirt over herself and pull up a jean miniskirt. She had her purse slung over her shoulder and glared at them both as she approached. Bakura thought she looked too brave for a girl who was being willingly kidnapped. As if reading his mind Marik said,

"You think she's trying to set us up?"

"I don't know... All I know is that she's looking too damn calm for a girl who's about to get dogged. Especially by yours truly."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"Still, I think this is the only chance we'll get to kidnap her. We'll just have to play it safe and put her under your mind control as soon as we get in the car. You have your knives and weapons on you?"

"Yep. You got your cards?"

"Right up my ass. Here she comes. Let's go."

Téa's eyes widened as Bakura grabbed her arm. "Let us go my sweet." he smiled. He could smell her perfume, sweet and musky. Marik strode to her other side.

"What do you two want with me?" she glared, dark shadowed eyes narrowed and teeth clenched between glossy red lips.

Bakura thought the hooker makeup on her pissed-off face made her look beautiful. He smirked and grabbed her chin, gazing into her kohl-rimmed blue eyes. "I only want a little payback for what you and your pathetic friends did to me last week."

She squirmed in his grip. "What the hell does that mean? What are you going to do with me?"

He ran a hand through her dark glossy hair, pulling it hard. "Don't worry," he sneered into her ear _. "It won't be anything you won't enjoy."_

Téa shook. "You're sick." she breathed. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't want to fuck you? I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole so fuck off."

Marik chortled next to them. Bakura clenched his teeth, pulling her hair harder until she winced. The bitch refused to cry out but he would soon make her, out of pain or pleasure he didn't care.

"Yeah you weren't saying that when I grabbed your tits last week so shut the fuck up. I bet it makes you wet when I pull your hair like this doesn't it?" he sneered, grinning. "Don't lie you horny little slut."

She bit her lip, hating him as she tried pulling her head away. "Shut up." Her voice shook. " _I hate you._ You're not Ryo. What did you do to him you sick disgusting bastard?"

"You should watch your tongue my sweet or I'll be forced to cut it off. And whatever do you mean, I _am_ Ryo. Oh and the feeling's mutual, I hate you too." he smiled.

"Go fuck yourself you fake. You're not Ryo, you're just some evil spirit who took over his body. It makes me sick seeing him act this way... you using his face and body to mimic your horrible self. Out of all the boys you had to choose the most innocent one. _You're a coward-"_

Bakura dug his nails into her arm until a cry teared through her teeth. _"Why can't you just shut the FUCK up?_ I bet you wouldn't say that about your precious _Pharaoh_ would you?" he hissed. "He who hides behind that stupid little boy and takes over him at random times? Oh wait- I forgot, you're fucking _both_ of them aren't you you little slut?" He laughed harshly.

Téa said nothing, tears coming to her eyes. She c _ouldn't_ say anything. Nothing she said to this bastard got through to him anyway and she feared she'd never be able to trust Bakura again if she continued goading him and he said or did something even worse. She decided to just play a dead fish.

Bakura stroked her chin. "it makes me angry knowing you're such a whore, knowing that my host lusts after someone trashy, worthless, and disposable like you and I almost want to kill you right here and now. But I won't. And do you know why? Because even though you've been tainted by that disgusting Pharaoh I still want to punish you and teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Hahah...isn't that right Marik?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Marik had been distracted by the intensity of the scene. He hated to admit it but Bakura was creeping him out. He knew his partner had a big hard-on for the girl but _damn,_ not this much... Marik told himself it was because he had a sister and as evil as he himself was, violence towards women still made him a bit uncomfortable. Why should he care what happened to Téa? She was just another one of the Pharaoh's blasted cronies.

There was a stifling silence as they approached the entrance passing by throngs of men and strippers, Bakura pushing and pulling Téa most of the way. She suddenly realized what she was doing, the danger she was about to put herself in and let out a scream.

 _"You bastard!"_ she cried and tried yanking herself from his grip. Marik's eyes widened and he grabbed her arms holding her back. "I'LL _NEVER_ GO WITH YOU! _LET ME GO NOW!"_

 _"QUIET!"_ Bakura hissed as people around them stopped to stare. "Make another noise and I'll kill everyone in this room!"

But Téa continued to struggle. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! _THEY'RE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! HELP!"_

Marik clapped his hand over her mouth muffling her screams and tossed a panicked look to his partner. Everyone in the room, men and strippers alike had stopped talking to gawk at the scene and two tall muscled men were already running towards them talking on walkie-talkies.

"The fuck do we do now?! Kill them? Brainwash them?" the Egyptian asked.

"Just brainwash them!" Bakura shouted in irritation. He'd rather kill them to make good on his threat to Téa but that would cause too many legal problems for them in the morning.

"YOU THERE!" The bouncers came running. "RELEASE THAT WOMAN IMMEDIATELY!"  
Marik whipped out his Millennium Rod and waved it in front of the three men. They froze, eyes glazing over. He did the same to a large crowd of people next to him, their eyes also going blank, and then the next and the next. Marik felt a pounding headache as he waved his Rod over the guards at the entrance making them all stand in a stupor. "Hurry up!" he growled as he grabbed the struggling Téa and pulled her towards the exit. "Controlling groups of people like this is a pain in the ass and I won't be able to hold them for long!"

Bakura picked up Téa and threw her over his shoulder. Her screaming was getting on his nerves and he turned to the Egyptian. "Do you have some fucking tape?!"

Marik's eyes bulged. "Oh shit, of course!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a roll of duct tape and about three feet of rope. He tossed the tape to Bakura and the latter dropped Téa to the floor pinning her down with his weight.

 _"Please let me go!"_ she shrieked as she kicked and punched. " _I have nothing for you!_ RYO! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

 _"_ Shut up. _"_ Bakura covered her mouth with duct tape, wrapping it around her head a few times to seal it. Marik cut pieces of rope with his scabbard and used it to tie Téa's hands behind her back. Bakura grabbed the other pieces and tied her ankles together. He rubbed the back of his hand against her tear-stained cheek. "There..." he said. "Much better."

He stood up and threw Téa over his shoulder once more. Marik ran towards the door.  
"Hurry up asshole!" the blond shouted as he held open the red-velveted door. "I can already feel the mind control wearing off and there's still people out here!"

Bakura ignored the zombie-like men and strippers behind him as he strode past Marik out the door. "Let's blow this dump."

A cold refreshing breeze hit them as they walked into the lantern-lit night and Marik pointed his keys at his car, opening the doors from across the parking lot. They walked quickly towards the jeep ignoring the few passerby men that stared at them. Some of these lowlifes didn't even care that they were hauling around a tied-up teenage girl.

"That was too easy." Bakura smirked.

"Yes it was almost pitiful." Marik laughed. "Still can't believe we got her. What shall we do with her?"

"I don't know...I was planning to fuck her hard after we got some information out of her. I'm feeling generous today Marik so maybe I'll let you have some fun with her too."

Téa's eyes widened in horror and she screamed beneath her gags, thrashing as hard as she could in his grip.

"Oh ho ho ho, now we're talking..." Marik grinned as he went closer to Téa and pinched her cheek. "I always wanted to get a taste of that American ass. Can't wait to see what the night holds for us. Don't worry Téa, I'm sure you'll love it."

 _"_ What the _hell_ is going on here?"

The grins dropped off Marik's and Bakura's faces as they turned around to face the new cold voice.

Seto Kaiba stood there about a meter away from them.

Icy blue eyes stared at them beneath chestnut-brown hair as the tall young businessman held a metal briefcase in his hand. Kaiba was looking between them like they were two pieces of shit he had just stepped on. Bakura's eyes flicked over to the blue Porsche Kaiba was standing next to and it all clicked in his mind. He _knew_ it had belonged to someone rich like Kaiba.

There was a moment of silence.

Téa whipped her head around and screeched behind taped lips. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Kaiba." Bakura smirked. He adjusted his hold on Téa so that she didn't fall off his shoulder. "What brings you out here this fine night? I never pegged you the type to come to strip clubs hehe..."

"What the hell are you doing with Téa, Bakura?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh this?" The white-haired boy gestured to Téa as though she were an object. "Well, you do know she works here as a stripper right? I thought I'd just take her home to have a little fun with her."

Seto's jaw dropped. He knew Ryo Bakura was a fucking freak who was nice at school one minute and psychotic the next, already knew he had a split personality like Yugi but this was beyond insane. Did Yugi know about this? Kaiba didn't even have to _imagine_ his reaction...

Marik used Kaiba's momentary speechlessness to cut in. "You're right Bakura, I never imagined Kaiba the type to come to strip clubs." He smiled as he stroked his chin, sizing up the young CEO. "I think we should just keep quiet about it as I'm sure he'll do the same for us."

Kaiba snapped out of his stupor and smoothed his expression. He slid his hands into his long navy blue trenchcoat and smirked. "You do know that what you guys are doing is illegal right?"

"And?" Marik flashed a grin. "Everyone knows you break a few laws yourself Kaiba to get to the top of the boring-ass business world. How about you just go on your merry way and we'll get on with ours? We won't even tell little Yugi what we're doing with Téa here heheh."

Kaiba's smirk fell. Yugi. What would _Yugi_ do, what would he _think?_ Or more specifically, the _other_ Yugi, Seto's most hated and respected rival. And Gardner was his classmate. As assholish and cold-hearted as Kaiba was, he couldn't just leave her here with these two teenage psychopaths to assault and rape her as it looked like they were about to do if their conversation wasn't any clue.

Bakura's smile widened at Kaiba's expression. "I think Kaiba here is getting ideas Marik, we should just leave now before he's forced to do something he'll regret."

The albino turned around and went towards the black car allowing Téa to stare at Kaiba with panicked tears in her eyes. He bit his lip, frozen. Marik laughed at him and turned to follow Bakura.

Seto clenched his jaw and felt around his pocket to clutch his cellphone.

Téa thrashed in Bakura's grip making him swear. Kaiba saw this as his opening. He quietly set his briefcase on the ground.

"Could you quit thrashing around for _one minute_ you bloody tart?!" Bakura yelled as he opened the car door. Marik heard footsteps, turned around and gave a shout but it was too late. Kaiba's steel boot struck him on the side of the head making him crash to the ground.

Bakura whipped his head around and growled, glaring at Kaiba as he continuing kicking Marik on the head. He shoved Téa inside the car. "Get in there you bitch." he hissed before slamming the door shut.

Kaiba didn't stop kicking Marik until he was sure the blond had suffered a concussion and he looked up just in time to Bakura coming at him with a knife. His blue eyes widened as he dodged a swipe from the pale boy.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouted at Bakura. He could see the black car through the corner of his eye. Téa must be in there. Should he get her out to help him or leave her in there so she wouldn't get in the way?

Bakura grinned and tried to stab Kaiba again but the latter caught his wrist. The white-haired boy growled trying to twist out of his hold but the taller boy hauled him over his shoulder and flipped him through the air hard onto the concrete ground. Bakura gasped as his back hit the pavement.

He stood up, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. " _Motherfucker."_ His piercing grey eyes pinned on Kaiba.

Kaiba laughed, fists and body in a fighting stance. "That's all you got _pretty boy?"_ he sneered. He thanked God for all the Karate and Judo classes he took growing up. Without knives and weapons these two criminal-minded punks were _nothing._ He would take them both down, get Gardner, call Yugi, and have these two nutcases arrested.

Bakura glared over at Marik who was still passed out cold. Egyptian bastard...where was his so-called 'fighting experience' when he needed it? His Duel Monsters deck had splattered all over the parking lot when Kaiba had flipped him over and the rest of the weapons were in the car. Téa was also in the car and he realized he could use her as a shield.

As if sensing his thoughts Kaiba moved closer to the black car in order to stop Bakura if he decided to get Téa. Bakura grit his teeth... then suddenly grinned. He spread his arms out.

"Why so angry Kaiba?" he laughed. "I had no idea you cared about Téa this much."

"She's our classmate you sick fuck. And frankly, Yugi's going to chop your balls off once he finds out what you're doing to her."

Bakura chuckled. "I haven't even stuck it in her yet. You, Yugi, and the rest of you dweebs overreact over the slightest things."

"I'm not the dweeb who carries Duel Monster cards in my jacket to strip clubs." Kaiba said referring to the dark-colored cards strewn all over the ground.

"They are not merely cards but monsters that I can summon with ancient magic. But of course, someone like you wouldn't believe me."

"You're damn straight I don't believe your hocus-pocus stories you fucking nutjob."

"Temper temper Kaiba. I always took you for the most cool-headed out of Yugi's friends."

"And I always took you for the nerdiest one. Where's that quiet little shy boy front you always put up when you're not acting crazy?"

Bakura laughed clutching his stomach. "Oh Kaiba you are just too much. You have a fine sense of humor and your hate for the Pharaoh almost rivals my own. Why not join forces with me to take down Yugi?"

"Because I'm not a fucking nutjob like you who wants to rape little girls and murder people. And yeah I hate Yugi but I don't want him fucking _dead._ Not anymore at least. You don't know shit about me so don't you even compare us."

Bakura glared. "Fool. You don't even remember your past life. You're just as stubborn as before."

"ENOUGH! I'm sick of hearing about your hocus-pocus _fairytales!"_ Kaiba dashed forward to get the knife.

Bakura smirked as he dodged Kaiba's grab and caught him in a headlock. The brown-haired boy growled thrusting his head back but not before his captor was able to get a swipe at the back of his neck. Kaiba shouted and grabbed his nape turning around to see Bakura licking blood off the blade of his knife.

Kaiba didn't let this faze him. "You know you'll catch fucking AIDS that way right?"

He smiled at the CEO. "I believe the taste is worth it. I am no ordinary mortal who could catch such a silly thing as AIDS."

Kaiba stared at him like he was an alien who'd just landed from space, then laughed. "You're fucking nuts. Way more delusional and crazier than I thought."

"Enough." The smile disappeared from Bakura's face. "I have things to do Kaiba, such as fucking your little friend in the car until her throat stops working. I'm sure Yugi would like that."

"And disgusting." Kaiba snorted. "Never knew you had that big of a hard-on for Gardner. You bet your ass I'm gonna tell Yugi."

"The fool already knows."

"Is that so? Then I'm sure Yugi won't mind if I neuter you for him!" Kaiba suddenly dashed forward and grabbed his arm and this time he got the knife. Bakura swore and dug his nails into Kaiba's wrist shaking it. The knife went flying from them and skidded across the parking lot. It was just them and their fists now. Kaiba punched him in the face and after regaining his posture Bakura grabbed him and bit down on his wrist like a rabid dog.

 _"Shit!"_ Kaiba yelled as he hit Bakura over the head and grabbed his long silvery-white hair. Bakura snarled in rage as Kaiba yanked his hair this way and that. He grabbed onto the CEO's face and sunk his fingernails as deep as they could go. Kaiba roared curses and let go of Bakura's hair in order to pull his demonic hands away from his face.

He kicked Bakura in the stomach making the paler boy wheeze as he stumbled off him. Kaiba panted as he stood back up and stepped away, touching the deep red scratches on his face.

"Had enough you cocksucker?" Bakura panted.

Kaiba's glare was venomous as he wiped his mouth. _"_ Just... _just_ _let go of Téa, Bakura!_ Untie her and I'll leave you two assholes alone and get on with my life _._ None of us will get hurt or waste anymore of our time! _Just let her fucking go!"_

Bakura laughed flinging his head up towards the moon. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, it was a big enough a pain in the ass just to get her in my car. There's no way I'm handing that bitch over to you."

Kaiba clenched his jaw. Fucking white-haired bastard. Now he _knew_ that if he left Téa behind she really was going to be raped or severely injured-and not just that- but probably killed and dumped in a ditch afterwards. Though he was risking his own life he could never face his conscious or Yugi or even his little brother Mokuba who was a friend of Téa's if he was responsible for her death simply because he had allowed her to be taken by these two sick-minded punks without a fight.

"What the hell do you want with her? What does she have to do so you can leave her alone?"

The albino smiled. "I'm afraid that's none of your business Seto. If you know what's good for you you'll leave now while you still have the chance."

 _Fuck,_ if only Yugi were here they could take down these two nutjobs together! Kaiba realized he should've called the cops the moment he saw them walking out of the strip club with a tied-up girl but instead he messed up trying to play Mr. Icy Calm. The cops would've been here by now if he had called earlier, _fuck!_ He sucked in the cold night air as he stood straighter, chestnut locks out of place.

"I don't give a fuck what you two psychos do and what goes on in your shitty lives but I'm not gonna let you _fucking rape her Bakura_..." Kaiba growled, hatred and disgust in his cold blue eyes. "I thought you and Téa were _friends?!"_

"We are. And that makes it all the more sweeter."

Kaiba couldn't believe the level of insanity in this guy. "You're off your fucking rocker Bakura and are on a one-way ticket to getting yourself killed if you keep this up. I won't hold back."

"And neither will I." Bakura grinned. His arms were crossed and he was looking way too relaxed for a guy who was about to go toe-to-toe with a martial arts champion again.

Suddenly, it hit Kaiba. His eyes widened as he whipped his head around.

 _SHIT._

Marik's shit-eating grin was the last thing he saw before his metal briefcase slammed him hard across the face. Kaiba stumbled and groaned seeing blurs before the blond tackled him to the ground.

"Payback's a bitch!" The Egyptian shouted as he straddled the CEO and unsheathed his scabbard raising it high above his head _._

 _Flashes of Mokuba and their dead parents._

Kaiba was _not_ going to die here, not by these two worthless pieces of shit.

He kneed Marik in the groin and the latter fell off him, growling curses as he reached for his fallen knife.

 _"TÉAAA!"_ Kaiba shouted as he stumbled up from the ground and swayed towards the black car. The hit on his head put him in a near-concussion but he needed to get to Téa, needed to _warn her._ He felt a pair of arms lock around his neck and he snarled elbowing whoever the fuck it was in the face. They didn't let go though and Marik suddenly dashed in front of him socking him in the stomach. Kaiba fell to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Bakura laughed as he started kicking the fallen CEO on the head, Marik joining in on his lower body. Kaiba shouted curses as he covered himself with his arms and tried rolling away and standing up but was repeatedly tripped down.

"Wait!" Bakura grinned as he saw Marik take out his knife again. "Pick him up first and hold him by the arms!"

"The fuck for?!"  
"So I can beat the shit out of him of course!"

Marik laughed as he pulled the struggling Kaiba up by his shoulders. The taller teen kicked out and hit Bakura in the stomach again.

"Fucking bitch..." Bakura seethed. "I'll make you pay for that. HOLD HIM MARIK!"

"HE'S TOO STRONG!" Marik struggled to contain Kaiba as the latter kicked and wrestled in his grip.

" _LET ME GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES!_ " Kaiba roared, blood running down his forehead. " _LET ME GO BEFORE I FUCKING-"_

Marik pressed his knife against Kaiba's neck. _"Move and I'll fucking slit your throat."_

Kaiba headbutted him from behind and Marik swore, dropping the knife. The CEO grabbed his stray briefcase and ran towards Bakura with it but the albino was able to dodge the dizzy boy's aim. It took both Marik and Bakura tackling Kaiba to the ground to hold him down.

They punched and kicked him relentlessly, laughing sadistically as Kaiba screamed curses and his movements turned limper. Blood smeared his face and was starting to stain his blue trenchcoat.

Bakura picked up Marik's fallen knife and licked it. "Let's end this!"

 _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ A feminine voice screamed and both boys whipped around to see Téa throwing herself on top of Kaiba's unconscious bloody body.

There was a stunned silence as Téa's sobs sounded throughout the deserted parking lot.

Then, _"How the fuck did she get out of her bounds?!"_ Bakura roared.

Marik spat on the ground as he looked over at the opened car door. "How the fuck should I know?!"

 _"Please don't hurt him anymore!"_ the brunette cried holding the CEO protectively. "I'll do anything you say just please don't hurt him anymore!"

Bakura glared. How the bloody fuck did she get out of her ropes? It was true they'd left her in the car for a while and he remembered that Téa was a lot smarter than they gave her credit for. He also realized there were weapons in the backseat. She must've found a knife or something sharp and cut the ropes off her wrists and ankles.

"Please- let's just go!" Téa said.

"MOVE SLUT!" Bakura shouted as he tried peeling her off Kaiba.

She wrapped her arms around Kaiba tighter, glaring back fiercely with teary blue eyes. "If you want to hurt him you'll have to hurt me! I'm NOT letting go! _Please..._ let's just leave! I'll do anything, let's just _go!"_

Marik glowered at her. "Fuck she's annoying. I'm already tired of this shit... I don't think Kaiba's gonna be waking up anytime soon."

Bakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Stubborn wench. First Yugi and now this guy. How many people are we not going to be allowed to kill?"

"Well at least we got the Pharaoh's little bunny. What do we do now?"

His pale partner stood up and stared over the pathetic scene. Hypnotized people were wandering out of the strip club like the undead. "We leave. Leave Kaiba here on the ground, don't even bother taking him to the hospital. I'm sure some morons will come around and pick him up eventually. We take the girl and bring her to your hideout."

"Why not yours? Why does everything have to be at my fucking place?"

"Oh yes I'm really going to be able to bring a kidnapped classmate back to my house and hide her in my closet. You're the one with all the underground tunnels and flashy hideouts Marik."

"Hmph. That just explains why I'm the leader of the Rare Hunters and not you." Marik smiled making Bakura scowl. "Just don't throw a bitchfit if me and her get more _acquainted..._ if you know what I mean...hehehe."

The paler man snorted. "Whatever Marik. Just don't fuck her up too bad or I'll cut your dick off."

Marik chuckled. "So territorial..."

Bakura grabbed Téa by her arm. "Get up. Let's go if you want me to keep my word about not killing Kaiba."


	4. Chapter Four

**_XXX_**

Her wrists and ankles were bound together once more as they shoved her in the backseat of Marik's black car. The darkly tinted windows hid her from view promising that no police or passerby cars would be able to see her. They hadn't bothered taping her mouth shut again since Téa needed to breathe as she seemed to be having a panick attack.

Both front doors of the jeep slammed shut as Marik started the ignition and loud gangster music boomed from the speakers. He lowered the volume, looking back as he reared the car out of the driveway. He caught Téa's eye and smirked at her. Bakura grabbed her purse which had fallen on the floor of the front seat and started counting all the cash that was in it.

Téa panted as she sat in the backseat with her hands tied behind her. This couldn't be real. She couldn't believe this was happening... Kaiba had just been beaten near-death and she was now being kidnapped by Marik and Bakura who were probably going to rape and kill her.

Marik was an asshole but she had gotten to know him as 'Namu', a normal civilian. Had all that kindness and friendship he'd shown her really been just a bunch of bullshit? Would he really kill her?

And Bakura...it was indescribable to explain the feeling of being abducted and mistreated by a close friend and having your life threatened by him. She didn't think she'd ever be able to trust Ryo again even if the Spirit did leave him. But now was not the time to mourn over a broken friendship. She had to make sure she stayed alive somehow until she found a way to escape or was saved in some miraculous way.

The only hope Téa had left was that her friend Ryo was still in that demon in the front seat somewhere and would come out and save her in the nick of time. She had to find a way to reach the real Bakura. Her life literally depended on it.

"How much money she's got there?" Marik asked as he entered the freeway after driving down some streets.

"A thousand. I wonder what she did to get this much." Bakura turned around and gave her a sleazy smile, a gray bruise forming on top of his eye from Kaiba's punch. "I hope she's not too much of a whore, I wouldn't want to touch her if she had STDs or something."

 _"I'm not a whore..."_ she whispered.

"Shut your mouth."

"You won't get away with this..." Her voice was choked. " _you won't get away with what you did to Kaiba!_ Yugi's going to save me you sick bastards _and_ get Ryo's body back!"

"I said _shut your mouth!"_ Bakura leaned forward into the backseat and in her face. Then he smiled. "And yes, we're counting on Yugi to come for us. That's why we kidnapped you in the first place idiot. Well, besides the other obvious reasons... You just better pray you'll still be alive when he does. I suggest you work hard to really make it worth our while if you don't want us killing you."

Téa spat in his face.

Bakura's face went blank as saliva slid down his cheek. The brunette's heart pounded in fear, both regretting and not regretting what she had just done. He suddenly unbuckled his seatbelt and started climbing into the backseat.

Téa gasped as she tried kicking him back. _"Don't touch me!"_ she shrieked.

"The hell's going on back there?" Marik said.

Bakura straddled her to the seat as he stuck a knife in the corner of her mouth holding her head. _"Spit on me again!"_ he hissed. "DO IT! _I DARE YOU!"_

Téa hyperventilated, tears running down her cheeks. The blade would nick her if she moved even the slightest. She forced herself to calm down, hating to do anything this asshole told her to but she needed to keep herself alive.

An intense silence passed. "That's a good girl..." he said and slowly removed the knife from her mouth. "Remember who you're dealing with Téa. I won't hesitate to mutilate your face if that's what it takes to make you obey me."

They both jerked forward in their seats as the car made a sudden stop. "What was that?!" Bakura snapped.

Marik's violet eyes stared blankly ahead. "There's a checkpoint up ahead..."

" _What?"_ The white-haired boy twisted around to see red flashing lights amid the car traffic and two orange-clad men waving signals. "Fuck."

"I could turn back but they've already spotted us... I just realized my tinted windows are against the law. _Shit._ I say we just go in and act normal."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"They'll probably give me a ticket but it's better than turning around in this freeway traffic and looking more suspicious."

" _Shit._ Fine. Give me your Millennium Rod Marik. This girl's getting ideas and she's not going to stay quiet."

Téa started struggling not wanting the last opportunity she had to be rescued to slip away. " _Please just let me go!"_ she cried as she tried reaching the window button to roll it down with her chin. _"Please!_ I won't tell them anything!"

Bakura ignored her practically sitting on her lap to prevent her from moving.

"I told you Bakura only I can use the Millennium Rod and we still haven't swiped the piece of the Millennium Puzzle she has on her."

The meaning of Marik's words filled the car... and without warning Bakura was pulling Téa's pink shirt over her head.

" _STOP!"_ she screamed.

"SHUT UP! _BITCH!"_

"'The fuck are you doing Bakura?!" Marik shouted.

"Taking the Millennium Puzzle piece off her since you didn't have the brains to do it earlier!"

 _"Quit it, STOP IT!"_ Téa continued to cry out as she hunched over to prevent Bakura from taking off her shirt.

He growled and grabbed her head, looking her in the face. "Fine, you stupid little girl, you don't want me to take it off you, then tell me where you hid it and take it off yourself! Do it now before I change my mind!"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No...NO!"

Bakura felt rage shudder through him. Marik gnashed his lip as he sat staring at the road ahead clenching the steering wheel tight. He had a pretty good idea of where Téa had hid the Millennium Puzzle piece...

 _"Last chance..."_ Bakura's hiss was dangerous.

Téa's heart was in her throat. She couldn't, _couldn't_ tell him where the puzzle piece was, couldn't get it off herself even if she wanted to! Not only was it her last piece of protection but she had deliberately hid it in an area where she thought no one would ever touch. She suddenly realized how stupid she had been to hide it in that part of her anatomy, that she had been setting up her own violation.

"NO, _please!"_ she begged, eyes squeezed shut as she shook her hanging head. "I won't say anything! I won't do anything! I promise I'll just lay down and stay quiet! PLEASE, I can't take it off me! I'll do anything else!"

Car honks sounded behind them. Marik had slowed down in traffic to prevent the checkpointers up ahead from seeing what was going on in his backseat. "Hurry the fuck up you two, I'm almost at the checkpoint!"

Bakura grabbed Téa's chin in his hand bringing her face close to his. "You think you're so smart?" he whispered, nodding. Her eyes were shut tight and he jerked her head, forcing her to look at him. "You think you hid the puzzle piece in some place I'd never touch? Are you trying to insult me...?"

She shook her head, tears dripping onto his fingers. She'd never hated anyone more in her entire life, could not think of a single person who rivaled this monster in front of her. Was this the price she payed for being involved with Yami Yugi?

"I gave you a chance and you didn't take it." his intense whisper continued. "So now I'll have to get the Millennium Puzzle piece off _for you._ I want you to shut up, relax, and just pretend that it's Yugi's hand instead of mine..."

Bakura ripped open Téa's shirt in one swift movement making her scream and Marik jump.

 _"AAAHHHHHHHH!"_ Téa screeched in horror as he teared off the rest of her blouse leaving her torso in nothing but her red bikini bra. Her hands were still tied behind her back and she had no way of covering herself.

Her attacker clamped his hand over her mouth. _"If you don't shut up, I will kill you."_ he hissed in her ear.

Marik's heart pounded loud in his chest. Why the fuck was his heart racing? Why the _fuck_ should he care?

Téa sobbed behind Bakura's palm as he ran his other one up and down her torso, patting her down to find the puzzle piece. His hand rubbed up her smooth back to grab onto the strings that tied her bra together and he smiled at her. She shook her head, eyes wide and afraid.

"No?" he said. "Not there?" He dragged his hand forward and brought it up to grab Téa's breast through her bra. _"What about here?"_

Marik clenched his jaw at her muffled scream. He could see everything that was happening in the backseat through his rearview mirror but he forced himself to stare at the road. Loud honks made him press the gas pedal to move faster through the traffic line.

Téa shuddered as Bakura grabbed her jeanskirt tugging it hard. "Well now, it's not on your upper body. It must be in here right?" he said. "Where else would you have put a piece of the Pharaoh?" Her shrieks were muffled as she tried to shake his weight off her.

 _What would Ishizu think? What would Odion think? What would his mother have thought?_

Cold fingers ran up her thigh and underneath her skirt.

"NOT THERE, _PLEASE!_ " Téa wailed out through Bakura's hand.

"BAKURA YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Marik roared. "Hurry the fuck up and get the puzzle piece off her, we're almost at the fucking checkpoint!"

 _"Shut the fuck up Marik!"_ Bakura screamed back. Fucking bastard just had to be in the car ruining the moment. He turned back to Téa and grinned. "Besides, I already know where this bitch hid it..."

He took her sobbing head in his hands and crooned in her ear. "You _wanted_ me to touch you there didn't you..?" Why else would this slut have made him such a tantalizing challenge, shoving a Millennium Item up her pussy? _"Don't worry Téa_." he whispered, stroking her temple. " _I'll be gentle..."_

The sound of Téa's skirt ripping and her ear-piercing scream made something inside Marik snap.

 _"BAKURA!_ FUCK, WE DON'T GOT TIME FOR THIS!" Marik shouted as he yanked open the compartment door of the front passenger seat fumbling though it's contents to grab out a glass brown bottle. "Use the fucking chloroform!"

 _"What?!"_

 _"Chloroform dumbass!"_

There was a heavy silence filled with only Téa's muffled crying and Bakura's angered breaths.

An ear-blasting honk from the truck behind them.

 _"Motherfucker..."_ Marik swore as he unbuckled his seatbelt and twisted forward into the backseat face enraged with the bottle in his hand.

Bakura glared at him, still covering Téa's mouth with one hand as he straddled her bikini-clad body to the backseat. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouted at Marik.

Marik ignored him and grabbed a dirty gray rag off the floor of the car. He quickly unscrewed the bottle of chloroform, spilling the sweet-smelling liquid over the rag. He reached out towards Téa. "What you should've done two minutes ago you piece of shit. We don't have time to be sticking our hands up her snatch! We'll get the Millennium Puzzle piece off her later-"

"Give me that!" Bakura snapped as he grabbed the rag. Growling in rage and conflict, he brought the wet rag to the girl's face. "Consider yourself lucky _Téa."_ he spat. "But next time you'd better be more willing because I won't be so fucking merciful _._ _Bitch."_

She screeched and shook her head trying to twist away but not before he was able to press the rag to her nose and mouth. Her blue eyes widened and they drifted shut, her body going limp.

Bakura wiped his hands on his black trenchcoat and hid both the bottle and the rag under the seat. "There dipshit, _she's out!_ Now where the hell do we put her?!"

A strange weight seemed to lift off Marik's chest as buckled himself back into his seat and picked up speed, cruising so that the checkpoint was only ten cars away. "Put her way in the back! There's a black tarp over there use that to cover her!"

Bakura picked up the half-naked Téa and rolled her over the backseat and onto the open empty space at the back of the car. He quickly reached over to find the tarp Marik was talking about and spread it over her, tucking it under the corners of her body so it wouldn't fly off.

"Okay now get up here!" Marik said. "Hurry, we're almost at the checkpoint!"

Bakura climbed back up to the passenger seat and buckled in his seatbelt. After catching his breath he suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his seatbelt as the ugly sound filled the car.

He turned to Marik, sneering. _"You're a pussy Marik."_

For the first time in a long while Marik felt an intense hatred towards Bakura. _"Fuck you Bakura."_

The white-haired psychopath laughed again, shoulders shaking. "No thanks, I only fuck girls. Why the hell did you stop me from sticking my fingers up that sweet pussy in the back? I would've fucked her hard until she _screamed._ I bet that would've pissed you off eh? Knowing that it was my dick in her instead of yours? I don't think she likes dark Egyptian cock Marik."

Shaking with rage, Marik clenched his teeth to control his breathing. He _couldn't_ kill Bakura, not right now. He was beginning to regret this whole stupid-ass kidnap-the-Pharaoh's-girlfriend plan. That fucker Bakura was the one who'd pushed him into it, threatened that if he didn't help him he would do it alone, but now here he was swinging his verbal sword at him. All because he had stopped him from sexually assaulting a girl in his own fucking car and getting them caught by the police.

And so Marik stood silent not bothering to grace the pathetic bastard with a reply. He would get payback on him once this whole shit-mission was over.

Bakura snorted, already knowing what that silence meant and looked out the window into the black sky. He had fully planned to stick his hand between Téa's legs to get the puzzle piece out- she had only been saved by her ear-cringing shrieks and Marik's yelling. It was also about time that that bastard Marik learned his place and stood the fuck away from his playthings. He was beginning to lose all respect for him, not that there had been much to begin with.

There was a few minutes of cold silence before Marik finally arrived at the checkpoint's post, slowing his black jeep as he rolled his tinted window down. He flashed a dazzling white smile at the bearded blond man holding an orange lighted signal. "Hello sir... Is something the matter?"

The man looked up from his clipboard at Marik, then at his tinted windows. "Yes we're doing an inspection right now. Just some legal matters, no need to worry son. May I please have the I.D.'s to everyone in this car?"

"Of course." Marik reached over to dig for his I.D. in his black backpack along with Bakura's. "May I ask why this is happening sir?"

"Seto Kaiba was found beaten near a strip club and taken into custody just now. Said he was trying to rescue a young woman from being kidnapped. The culprits are suspected to be two young men who go by the names Marik Ishtar and Ryo Bakura."

Marik and Bakura froze.

The man glanced up at the jeep's dark windows from his writing board. "Also your windows are tinted young man. That's against the law here in Domino City. I apologize but I'm going to have to give you a ticket for that."

"Is that so?" Marik said as he slowly pulled out a revolver from his black bag. "I apologize for that sir. This is my brother's car and he just got the windows fixed. I'll take the ticket right away. I'm also sorry to hear about the girl and Kaiba... I hope they find her soon."

"Yeah poor girl. She's only seventeen. Name's Téa Gardner. Her parents already filed a missing person's report along with some of her friends. If you see the two scumbags who did this or get any word of what happened please report it to us and the police immediately. The culprits are listed as two seventeen year old males- one a dark-skinned Egyptian with long blond hair and violet eyes, the other a pale European with waist-length white hair and grey eyes. They're both wearing black. In fact," the man finally put down his clipboard and stared at Marik and Bakura who sat in the passenger's seat. The officer's face went pale as his dark eyes widened. "...they look a bit like you two."

Marik grinned as he pointed his gun at the man's face, cocking the hammer. "Just let us pass Gramps and no one will get hurt."

The officer stared at the gun in fear. He slowly reached up a shaking hand to the small black speaker pinned to his orange jacket. He clicked the device. "Mayday, mayday. Found the culprits I need backup _now."_

Marik hit the man over the head with the gun knocking him to the ground. He slammed the gas pedal swerving through the cars in front of them.

" _SHIT!"_ Bakura screeched. "Why did this have to happen _now?!"_

" _That bastard Kaiba already reported us?!"_ Marik growled as he dodged a honking diesel truck. He cut cars in line, passing them to get further ahead. His goal was to exit the freeway and get lost in the large deserted country that surrounded Domino City before the cops arrived.

"And I left my fucking cards in the parking lot," Bakura remembered with a scowl. He wouldn't be able to summon monsters to kill these bastards. "And I don't think your useless Millennium Rod will reach far enough to hypnotize them!"

" _FUCK,_ I should've just hypnotized the old bastard in the first place!" Marik smacked his forehead. He had been too concerned with the girl in the back.

"Thanks to you asshole, you really do think of nothing but pussy!" Bakura raged as if reading his mind.

"Shut the fuck up! Aren't you glad I stopped your ass from raping that girl in the back with the fucking cops right in front of us?! _They already knew what we were doing!_ We're damn lucky we escaped that trap!"  
Bakura bit the inside of his cheek, knowing the bastard was right. "Well what the hell should we do?!"  
"Just shut up and relax shithead! I'm going to try to lose them in the country. We've done this before and we'll do it again!"

The albino looked behind his seat to make sure the girl was still there. He could see her body rolling slightly underneath the black tarp as Marik swerved and turned. She was still unconscious and he wondered how long the chloroform would last for.

"Are those bastards still behind me?!" Marik interrupted his thoughts.

Bakura's eyes looked up to the back's dark windows and widened when he saw two cop cars emerging from behind traffic racing towards them, sirens spinning lights. _"FUCK! There's two of them!"_

 _"SHIT! SHITTY-SHIT-SHIT!"_

 _"Did you bring any weapons?!"_

 _"Of course shit-brain, they're in the bag!_ The big black duffel bag! There should be some spike strips and rifles in there I packed a shit-ton! Hurry up and use it to get rid of these fuckers, I don't think I'm gonna be able to lose them in the country!"

Bakura grabbed the long black bag from the floor of the backseat, unzipped it, and dug through. "Where's the fucking flamethrower?!"

"I thought it'd be too risky with the girl back there, we _were_ kidnapping her and putting her in the back of the car right?!"

 _"Motherfucker..."_ Enraged at Marik's incompetence Bakura continued to dig through the bag until he pulled out a fistful of spike strips and a long metal rifle. "Guess we'll have to use these!"

Heart racing he lowered the tinted window of the passenger seat, aimed the spike strips in line of the cop cars' tires, and tossed a handful out ducking down to prepare for the blasting impact.

An ear-blasting _POP!_ made them both jump and Marik looked in his rearview mirror to see that the strips had only gotten some random cars behind them that screeched to a stop in the middle of the freeway and were hit by more cars from behind. His gut clenched. The stupid cops were still tailing them cutting traffic and looking more pissed off than ever.

 _"Shit._ You didn't get them."

"I can see that!"

"If we take out the rifle they'll start shooting. _Fuck_ what do we _do?"_  
Bakura looked through the bag and froze, breathing hard. He grinned and started laughing at what he saw.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

The albino chuckled as he pulled out a machine gun from the bag. "Well, we can't stop these assholes from shooting at us eventually. We'll just have to fight fire with fire."

Marik's eyes bulged. Yes he had packed the SCAR-L machine gun but it had been in case they had needed to kill people at the strip club in large quantities, not to use in a high-speed chase. "Bakura, that shit is RISKY with the girl back there!"

"Fuck you Marik, I know what I'm doing." Bakura climbed into the back of the car where the unconscious Téa was so that he was kneeling right next to her covered body. "Besides, what is one piece of pussy? We can always get more."

 _"YOU'RE GONNA GET ME KILLED YOU BASTARD!"_  
Bakura laughed maniacally. "Then you better just hang onto something and hope your shit-stained spirit doesn't fly away!"

He unpopped the back window of the car and lifted the heavy machine gun loaded with rolls of bullets. Ignoring Marik's screaming he poked the long end of the gun through the small slit of the window and aimed. He knew the black jeep could resist bullets but only for awhile and the windows were more prone to breakage. He kneeled lower so that he was eye level with the aim of the gun but it put his neck area at risk. Oh fucking well, that dumbass Marik should've packed some bullet-proof vests. The sooner he got this over with the better.

He grey-blue eyes stared at the bright blinking traffic lights in front of him, at the swerving cars, and angered policemen and policewomen shouting in the two cop cars. He aimed the machine gun at their tires and fired.

Marik's shouts were drowned out by the ear-blasting bullets of the machine gun streaming ammo all over the front of the cars. Téa woke up and started fumbling around beneath the black tarp. _Shit._ Bakura's heart raced when he realized that the bullets had richoceted off the police cars and hadn't hit any of their tires, which had been hiding behind two red and yellow cars who had took the hits and were now screeching and spinning out of control hitting the vehicles behind them with a loud heart-stopping crash.

Téa began crying out and shaking as she realized what was going on. She pulled the tarp off her, dizzy head pounding painfully as she took in the sight of Bakura glaring at her while holding a machine gun. Her eyes nearly popped out.

"CHLOROFORM MARIK!" Bakura shouted.

"I CAN'T YOU DIPSHIT!" Marik cried. He was staring intently at the road swerving around cars and trying to make it to the freeway's exit without crashing. Any second now the cops' bullets would start flying. "You're just gonna have to shut her up until I reach the chloroform! You put it under the backseat remember fucktard?!"

 _"FUCK..."_ he hissed and glared murderously at the scared girl. "You better just lay down and shut up if you know what's good for you!"

They all jumped as bullets started hitting the jeep, bouncing off the steel but making dents in the inside of the car and hurting their ears. Téa started screaming.

 _"SHIT!"_ Bakura ducked and slithered back against the wall of the car away from the window. He saw Téa curl into a ball and hide away in the corner of the backseat. Shit, Marik was in danger. If he crashed they would all die.

Marik's heart was in his throat as he panted hunching low in his seat like a turtle while driving and hoping to fucking Ra he wouldn't get shot from behind. He could not believe that that fucker Bakura had put him in this situation.

The white-haired teen swore and told Téa to stay down. He slowly kneeled up and stuck his machine gun out the window. He pulled the trigger and unleashed another round of bullets without mercy getting the cops in their car hoods and windows but they only cracked the material and bounced off. They had to be bullet-proof. Not giving a fuck about the consequences anymore he aimed the gun at the left police car's front hood and released a flurry of ammo until a bullet finally pierced the surface and hit the gas tank.

A large bright explosion of fire engulfed the police car.

 _"YOU MONSTER!"_ Téa screamed.

Bakura glared at her, shaking. "Did you want to DIE you stupid bitch?!"  
 _"You monster..."_ she sobbed and rolled her half-naked body back into the tarp. She could not believe what she had just seen. This could not be real.

He looked out the window to see the undamaged cop car finally screech to a stop when it's companion had burst into flames feeling the heat of the explosion fade as Marik drove away. He threw down the machine gun with a thud and climbed back to the front seat.

He glared at Marik who was shaking and breathing hard. "WELL fucker?! I got rid of them didn't I?!"

Marik stared wide-eyed at the road, face caught between rage and awe. He blew out a heavy breath. "Yeah, but you just made our sentences a whole lot worse if we ever get caught."

Bakura smirked and crossed his booted feet on top of the dashboard while crossing his arms over his chest. _"So?_ Like I give a fuck. I'll _never_ get caught."

Téa's muffled crying sounded behind them.

He scowled. "I _told_ you we should've knocked her out. I _knew_ this would fucking happen..."

Marik released another tension-filled sigh as he veered off the freeway and into bright city lights. "Just ignore her. I thought this type of shit never got to you."

 _"It doesn't get to me!"_ Bakura hissed. _"It just fucking annoys me!"_

Marik laughed. He could feel that their earlier anger towards eachother had evaporated. "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's just get the fuck back home, I'm tired as hell."

It was about one o'clock in the morning when he finally approached the outskirts of Domino City and entered the long dirt roads of the country, vineyards of tall peach trees passing by on either side of them. Marik's suburban neighborhood was only five miles away hidden around the corner of the next two streets.

"We're almost there." he said. "But first I'm hungry as hell. Aren't you Bakura?"

"No."

"Whatever. I'm going to stop by Burger World."

The girl's quiet crying had turned silent and they figured it was because she didn't want the chloroform again. Marik looked at her wrapped still form through his mirror and he couldn't help the clench of guilt that suddenly passed his gut. He scowled. He was _not_ going to feel sorry for that bitch, that whore of the Pharaoh's.

Bakura glared out the window as he leaned his elbow against it, fist holding his head.

 _'You monster!'_

He clenched his jaw, rage darkening his heart. One thing was for sure, that bitch wasn't going to fuck him anytime soon. The original plan had been to kidnap Téa to lure out Yugi and hide her in Marik's basement but they now had to deal with the cops being after them thanks to that son of a bitch Seto Kaiba. He bit his lip until it bled when he realized that everyone his host fucking knew would have already known what the hell had happened by morning and he also had to deal with whether to go back to his house as a wanted criminal or not.

The stifling silence seemed to get to them because Marik reached out to turn on the radio switching the station to the main news' channel.

 _"We interrupt this program to report a kidnapping that was just reported at eleven-fourty-five PM last night. Four teenagers were involved in the incident, three males and one female. It happened near the Wild Cat's strip club just northeast of Domino-"_

The newsman's voice continued to report everything that Marik Ishtar and Ryo Bakura had done, how Seto Kaiba was beaten and now had the entire police force on their asses, and how Téa Gardner was being searched for by friends and family as they spoke.

The two boys in the car didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

An angry police officer was suddenly ushered into the interview for questioning and she ranted to the anchorman about the high speed chase incident.

 _"Luckily, the car had been bullet-proof and Ross and Kei were wearing heat-resistant vests but they could have been BURNED FUCKING ALIVE. We were able to get them out before the fire exploded the car completely but they have third-degree burns all over their bodies-"_

Marik laughed at this new information. "Those fuckers actually SURVIVED that?!"

Bakura started chuckling as well. "Hahaha...what the fuck? Is this a joke? Those bastards must be like fire-resistant cockroaches-"  
Téa's form perked up in the rearview mirror and Marik turned around to give her a smile.

"You hear that Téa?" he grinned. "It seems your friend here isn't a mass-murdering monster-man afterall!"

Bakura hit him with his elbow. "Shut up Marik! I've still killed people, don't go making her think I actually give a fuck about what she thinks or feels."

Marik chortled again and turned off the news channel. "Fuck this shit." He drove down a street that led into a small quiet town approaching the Burger World fast-food restaurant that had a billboard of a giant hamburger posted above the building. He pulled into the driveway.

"Hello and welcome to Burger World. What can I get for you tonight?" a woman's cheery voice spoke from the silver speaker box.

"Hello may I please have the veggie burger and a large order of fries?" Marik spoke into the speaker. Marik was a vegetarian, ironic for a blood-thirsty killer like him. Bakura supposed it was because it kept his appearance looking good and lengthened his lifespan.

"Would you like some ketchup with that sir?" she asked.

"Yes please. Bakura, what do you want?"

"Just get me the steak sandwhich, medium-rare, extra sauce."

"And I'd like the steak sandwich, medium-rare with extra sauce!" Marik repeated into the speaker. "You want fries with that Bakura?"

"No."

"Would that be it sir?"

"Yeah- wait, hold on. Can I have another veggie burger with a small fries please?"

"You got it. Any drinks to go with your meals?"

"Want something to drink Bakura?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dumbass!"

"No ma'am, just two small waters is fine!'

"Two small waters?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"Would that be all sir?"

"Yeah."

"Your total comes up to fourteen ninety-nine. Thank you very much and your orders will be up at the front window in just a few minutes. Thanks for stopping by at Burger World!"

He drove to the front window and it opened to reveal a portly young woman with red hair holding out bags for them. "Here you go sir!" she said.

Marik handed her the money, taking the bags. "Thanks ma'am." He gave her a cheeky grin showing dimples. She giggled, cheeks warming and waved them goodbye. "Have a nice night!"

He left Burger World and approached the street that led back to the vineyards.

"Stop at the liquor store." Bakura said after looking through the bags to make sure all their orders were there. "I'm thirsty as hell and need a beer."

"Are you fucking serious? Why didn't you just get a soda? You're not gonna get drunk and throw up again are you? The cops are still after our asses."

"JUST DO IT!" he snapped. "I'm thirsty you asshole!"

Marik rolled his eyes, swearing as he pulled into the gray concrete driveway of the local Liquor Locker. He stopped the ignition and Bakura got off the car.

"Well I hope those fuckers don't recognize you!" Marik called as the door slammed shut. "And bring me a Spirit!"

Bakura went inside the small lighted store ignoring the looks he got from a couple of men and an admiring glance from a woman. He went to the back where the chilled drinks were and grabbed a few glass beer bottles along with a Spirit out of the refrigerator. He closed the fridge and stopped, staring at an apple juice behind the glass. He opened the door again and took it.

He went to the register and waited in line by some burly men who kept eyeing his Millennium Ring. He wanted to flip them off but refrained from doing so as a fight was the last thing he needed right now. The middle-aged Indian cashier looked up at him as he stepped in front of the table.

"How old are you?" the man asked with a thick Hindu accent.

"Twenty-one." Bakura replied in his own crisp British accent and tossed his fake I.D. and money onto the counter. The Hindu man picked it up, stared at it, looked up at Bakura, then gave it back. He took the money and bagged his drinks. Bakura grabbed the cold beverages and walked out of the store's ringing door and to the car.

He froze when he saw that the driver's seat was empty. Bakura scowled and opened the passenger door.

"Just leave me alone!" Téa said. She was twisting her head away from the opened burger Marik was holding out for her in the back.

"Now now, don't be like that little Téa. I did pay for this and it's no use starving yourself. You're going to need lots of energy for all the fun things we're going to do tonight."

She spat in Marik's face. His teasing grin dropped and he snarled at her, grabbing her hair to bring her forward. "Eat the damn food or I'll shove it down your throat."

Bakura sighed as he buckled himelf in the passenger seat. "Get the fuck back up here Marik, she's not going to eat it."

"So I payed for this for nothing?!"

"You're rich what the fuck is five dollars?!"

Marik let out an angry growl as he tried shoving the burger into Téa's mouth again. She kept her lips sealed and he pinched her nose shut so that she had to gasp for air. He took the opportunity to push the burger in her mouth but after taking a big chomp out of it she spat it back out.

"Fucking tramp..." He kneeled back up. "I'm trying to be nice!"

"Being nice will get you nowhere. Charm doesn't work on her Marik, she only listens to threats and orders."

"Shut the fuck up asshole!"

Bakura laughed and rolled his eyes. He knew Marik was just mad that his so-called 'charm' hadn't worked on Téa. Secretly he was pleased. The girl only listened to him.

He heard a long silence and frowned. He looked back to see what Marik was doing. The Egyptian was staring at Téa as though in deep thought.

"Can you get the hell back up here?" Bakura called. "I'm tired and want to go home. We don't need you falling asleep at the wheel idiot."

A few seconds passed before Marik finally turned around and climbed forward to the front seat. He shoved the uneaten veggie burger back in its bag. "I'll just give it to the dogs once we get back." he said and started the engine.


	5. Chapter Five

XXX

Bakura went to the back to give Téa the apple juice as Marik drove through the country fields towards his house and, surprisingly, she had drank it. He kept a stone face hiding his puzzlement as she sipped the liquid he held to her lips, occassionally running her tongue along the bottle's rim. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. He figured she was just going crazy but it still turned him on. He smirked as he climbed back into the passenger seat and Marik glowered at him.

The Egyptian's eyes were bloodshot as he stared into the night, shoving fries into his mouth and swallowing bites of the burger as he passed by the numerous peach trees of the vineyard. Bakura chugged off two bottles of the cold beer while shoveling his steak sandwich down like an animal. They were both starting to feel a bit groggy.

A few minutes passed before Marik finally approached the entrance gates to his silent suburban neighborhood. He drove inside the circular area, past by a few quiet picket-fence houses, and pulled up into the concrete driveway of his big two-story house that his siblings had rented.

"We can't tell Ishizu or Odion." Marik said as he shut off the engine.

"How are we going to sneak the bitch in?"

"Get the chloroform."

Téa heard what they were about to do and realized it was time to play her last card. She rolled her body against the backdoor of the car she had unlocked with a drug needle she'd found while Bakura and Marik were distracted, found the latch, and yanked it open.

Marik's eyes bugged out when he saw the entire back hood of his car pop open through his rearview mirror. He whipped around and hissed, _"Shit- Bakura get her!"_

" _HELP! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Téa screamed bloody murder as she turned over and fell on the concrete driveway with a painful smack and started rolling like a canister along the sleepy suburban street praying no cars came along to run her over.

Both boys cringed at her horrible ear-cringing shriek and Marik raged, heart in his throat. " _Bakura shut her up! Shut that bitch up!"_ He pushed open his door and ran after her as Bakura raced on his hands and knees to the opened back car door and fell onto the pavement. _"FUCK!"_ the albino shrieked.

Marik raced into the street and caught Téa, picking up her half-naked body as she screamed and kicked. Bakura caught up to them and grabbed her bounded body from Marik.

" _The chloroform!"_ Bakura said as he held Téa's waist from behind. She shrieked and wrestled in his grip as he twisted away from her head which thrusted back at him.

Neighborhood porch lights went on as several dogs started barking.

Marik froze, looked around the scene with wide terrified eyes then raced back around the car to dig the chloroform out of the passenger seat's compartment.

"IT'S IN THE BACK SEAT IDIOT!" Bakura cursed as he tried to contain Téa who continued to scream and struggle. " _Shut up or I'll kill you!"_

A bright white light fell over them as the Ishtars' porch lights went on. The cream-colored door opened to reveal Ishizu Ishtar in her white nightgown, the tall tattooed Odion standing right behind her.

All four occupants froze as they stared at eachother in shock- except for Téa who continued to struggle in Bakura's grip. Marik closed the car door, chloroform forgotten as he gaped at Ishizu and Odion like a little boy who had been caught lighting matches.

Then...

" _What in Ra's name is going on here?!"_ Ishizu roared as she raced off the steps of the house towards Téa and Bakura.

"Sister, _NO!"_ Marik rushed towards her.

Bakura growled as the black-haired woman approached him, eyes glued to her Millennium Necklace. He backed away yanking Téa with him.

"What are you doing with that girl Bakura?!" The young Egyptain woman's sapphire eyes grew larger as she took in the ropes around Téa's wrists and ankles. "Is that _Téa Gardner_?!"

The white-haired boy didn't answer, backing further away and looking around to find an escape. Shit, he'd have to let go of the girl to reach for his weapons and that big bald asshole Odion was standing next to Ishizu like a bodyguard. He also got the feeling that Marik wasn't going to help him in his fight against his two siblings.

" _Well?"_ Ishizu exclaimed, posture tall and fists clenched. "Answer me! We all saw the news, Seto Kaiba was found beaten in a nearby parking lot while trying to rescue that girl! They're saying she was kidnapped by _you two!"_

"Master Marik, is this true?!" Odion turned towards his brother.

Bakura took the opportunity to draw his foot back and kick a brick at Ishizu with all his strength. It hit her on the knee and she hissed, falling to her knees. Marik's purple eyes bulged and he whipped his head to glare murderously at him.

" _Bakura!"_ There was rage and warning in his voice.

The pale boy ignored him suddenly realizing the sheer stupidity of the situation they had put themselves in, coming to Marik's house with the kidnapped girl right after beating the shit out of Seto Kaiba and after Domino City had broadcasted the entire thing on radio and T.V.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Bakura told Ishizu as he continued to back away into the moon-lit street. "Your brother and I simply went to a strip club and came back with this lovely girl in my arms. You should be asking Marik what really happened."

" _He's lying!"_ Téa gasped, neck trapped underneath Bakura's headlock. "I didn't do anything or take any money, he beat up Seto and kidnapped me! I think they want to use me as bait for Yugi!"

"SHUT UP!" He yanked her hair back making her whimper.

That was the last straw for Ishizu as her dark face screwed up in rage as she whipped out a gun from underneath a strap on her thigh. Bakura's eyes widened as she pointed it at him.

" _Release that girl now."_ Her voice was like iron.

Marik swore and Odion gasped as they both ran forward. Bakura pushed Téa down on the sidewalk, took a gun out of his trenchcoat, and shot it at Ishizu releasing a deafening bang. The bullet missed her by an inch and both Marik and Odion tackled Bakura to the ground.

" _LET ME GO YOU MORTALS!"_ he screeched as he thrashed and pulled a knife from his pocket. He slashed it at them getting Odion in the cheek. He kicked Marik in the face, stumbling away and standing up.

"So little Marik finally grew some balls!" Bakura laughed as he ran to Téa and picked up her rolling form. She couldn't go far with both her limbs tied together.

 _"Please let me go Ryo!"_ Téa pushed herself against Bakura instead of away. "PLEASE! You have to wake up before they kill you!"

He snarled hating her closeness and the fact that she had called him Ryo. But he had to hold onto her as she was his body shield now and a valuable hostage.

Marik held his bruised face, glaring between his fingers at Bakura in rage. Ishizu went over to examine Odion's cut cheek. More neighborhood lights flashed on as several people came out of their big houses to see what the hell was going on.

Téa continued pleading at Bakura while he continued shouting at her to shut up. More neighbors came out of their houses, eyes growing huge at the scene, and Bakura knew the cops were on their way. He had to get out of there fast.

A large red truck suddenly pulled into the suburban driveway and parked near the sidewalk. Both Ishizu's and Odion's piercing eyes widened. Marik glanced at it in confusion and Bakura had only a moment to swear before the truck opened to reveal Yugi, Joey, and Tristan running out.

" _The fuck are you doing with Téa?!"_ Joey roared as he and his two friends ran towards him with murderous glares. Bakura looked to the driver's side of the truck to see Mai Valentine coming out with a phone to her ear and a gun in her hand.

 _"YUGI!"_ Téa called out to her boyfriend. _"Please help me!"_

Rage gripped Bakura's heart.

" _Come closer and she dies!"_ he hissed as he pressed his knife to Téa's throat. Everyone froze.

"That's good." He sneered. "Now if you don't mind I'll just take the girl and be on my way..." He edged to the curb away from Téa's friends and the Ishtars and backed towards the entrance of the neighborhood keeping the knife on Téa. He glanced at Yugi- now the Pharaoh- who was glaring at him ferociously with those narrowed purple eyes that held fear and outrage.

Loud sirens of cop cars made Bakura's own eyes bulge. _Fuck that was fast!_ Should he release the girl and take off over the walls and bushes or hold her and use her as his human shield?! Téa was working splendidly as a hostage but she would slow him down. The second he dropped her though all these fools would tackle him and he would also be unprotected from the cops' gunfire. He considered racing over the walls now but the sirens were coming from behind the nearest wall's direction. He had to make his decison now.

Several police cars pulled into the neighborhood and he realized the law-enforcing pigs must've been tailing Yugi's red truck from the start. Marik stood close to his sister and brother like the cowardly bastard he was as he stared at Bakura with wide angry eyes- then suddenly smirked. Bakura wanted to throw his knife at his chest but he had to keep it on Téa. He always knew that the fool would betray him for his siblings, he just hadn't expected it to be _now_ where their asses would get thrown in jail. Well, at least the cocksucker was going down with him- he would make fucking sure of that.

Jail. Prison. He could handle that. He could escape that. Afterall, he was the Thief King himself master of picking locks, fooling the authorities, and escaping the law.

"Please Bakura," Téa breathed. "Please just put down the knife and they won't hurt you. I'll even make a testimonial for you."

" _Shut up,"_

Policemen and policewomen came out of their cars with their blue uniforms and shiny badges and pointed their guns at Bakura. A tall fat cop with a mustache took out a megaphone and held it to his mouth.

" _Put the girl down now or we will shoot!"_ he shouted while pointing his pistol at them with his other hand.

If Bakura made do on his threat and actually killed Téa she would be useless as a shield and the cops would shoot him anyway. Damn it. Damn it all to hell. He had no choice. They may have won this time but he'll be back. The Spirit would always come back. And he would never back down. Not until he got his fucking revenge.

He closed his eyes and a short moment later they opened again to reveal dazed and confused blue-grays. Ryo's eyes nearly popped out as he took in the scene. He suddenly realized he was holding a half-naked Téa with a knife to her neck.

" _Téa?"_ The real Bakura gasped as he released her and dropped the knife stepping away.

"NO RYO!"

" _TÉA! BAKURA!"_ Yami, Joey, and Tristan shouted along with screams from Mai.

Gunshots fired as Téa threw her bounded body at Bakura and they both landed on the concrete ground with a smack.

"TÉAAAAAA!" Yami screamed as he ran towards them when the gunshots ceased. "Bakura!"

" _Hold your fire!"_ The policeman with the megaphone told his fellow cops.

Téa opened her eyes to see Bakura frozen on his back beneath her and panting up at the sky. She was leaning over him as his pale eyes met her's and they stared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity. Finally,

"Are you okay?" Bakura whispered.

She looked him over, blue eyes welling up with tears and smiled. She pressed her head against his chest, arms still tied behind her. "I'm...I'm fine! I'm just- I'm just so glad you're back Ryo!"

 _"Téa!"_ Yami reached her and pulled her body up next to him.

 _"Yugi!"_ She smiled up at his handsome face framed by golden bangs.

"Does someone have a knife?!" he shouted as his black-lined violet eyes scanned the crowd turning back to glare at the ropes digging into Téa's wrists and ankles. He kneeled them to the ground, took off his blue leather jacket, and wrapped it around her bikini-clad body. "What did those bastards _DO_ to you Téa?! Why are you _naked?!_ Are you okay?! God, please _tell me_ nothing happened! _"_

Téa reassured him that she was fine but she remembered how Bakura had almost sexually assaulted her in the car, how she had witnessed Kaiba be beaten, the cruel way that Marik and Bakura had treated her. She realized she was going to need some counseling for this but she would be fine. She smiled at Yami. "I'm...I'm fine Yugi. Really, I am..."

"Where are your clothes?!"

"They kidnapped me while I was at the strip club..."

Slowly, Ishizu stepped forward and came towards the three in the middle of the street. Odion followed her and the two Egyptians came to stand before Yami.

"Ishizu!" Yami looked up at her in plea. "Please- do you have something to get these ropes off Téa?!"

Odion dug into his black pajama pants and pulled out a pocket knife. He handed it to Ishizu. She bent down and gave it to Yami putting a hand on his shoulder. "Here you are Pharaoh. I'm glad everything turned out all right for you at the end."

Yami wiped his eyes on his bare arms. "I know... I'm just...I'm just so glad... Thank you Ishizu. I truly appreciate it." He cut off Téa's bindings and smiled at her, then glared over at Ryo who still lay on his back looking up at the dark sky. "What shall we do with him?"

"He's innocent Yugi." Téa said, not meeting his eyes. "It was the Spirit of the Millennium Ring who possessed him. I was with them the entire time and overheard him talking to Marik about it. The other Bakura left as soon as he was surrounded. Ryo's _innocent."_

Yami stared at her. "Are you _sure?_ Are you sure Bakura just doesn't have some mental issues going on, such as a split personality?"

She glared at him. "Do _you?"_

Yami's mouth fell open.

"He has the same thing _you_ do Yugi! It's an ancient spirit living in his body but the difference between you and him is that his is _evil._ It takes over his body whenever it wants but _it's not really Ryo."_

Yami sighed as he looked down closing his eyes. "I know Téa. I know... You're completely right. I apologize. I've just been...so worried. We can't even leave you alone with Bakura without horrible things like this happening. Joey and Tristan and I have been talking about it and we decided we needed to have a discussion."

Téa furrowed her brow not liking what the tone of his words were suggesting. It was true that she still hated the evil Bakura for all the horrible things he had done and for trying to kill Yugi and the rest of her friends along with causing nothing but pain in the world but the Spirit of the Ring and the real Bakura were not the same. The former was a psychotic monster while the latter was a sweet and compassionate boy who wouldn't hurt a fly- the latter was _her friend._

She _was_ going to keep her distance from Ryo from now on though as much as it pained her but she was never going to forget the fact that they were friends.

"TÉA! YUGI!" Joey, Tristan, and Mai came running as soon as they were able to get past the cops blocking the driveway and running yellow tape around the crime scene. Téa smiled as they approached her asking questions, voices filled with concern and anger. She reassured them repeatedly that she was okay and looked over at Bakura who remained silent on his back on the street. What was going to happen to him?

Her question was answered when several police officers surrounded Bakura.

"Wait!" Téa stood up but Yami held her back.

Two men in uniform grabbed Ryo by his arms and yanked him up. A tall latino officer handcuffed his wrists behind his back. _"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-"_

" _He's innocent!"_ Téa tore herself out of Yami's grip and stepped towards them.

"Téa..." he began. "Just let them take Bakura. He's safer this way."

"But he's innocent!"

Joey's voice. "Téa..."

"We'll explain everything to the cops later." Tristan said.

"You said it yourself Tristan!" Téa snapped as she glared back at all of them. "Who would ever believe the story about the Millennium Ring!?" She ran towards the officers leading Bakura away ignoring the shouts from her friends.

"Téa, _wait!"_ Yami called.

"Babe come back!" Mai said.

"TÉA!" Joey and Tristan both shouted.

Cops were surrounding Marik by his house meanwhile, two of them arguing with Ishizu who was waving her arms angrily and gesturing towards Bakura.

The cop who'd arrested Bakura pushed him forward against a police car parked opposite of the Ishtar house and started patting him down. Ryo stood silent as he pressed his hands against the cold steel car, suddenly feeling a cold sweat break out and his pulse racing as the officer's hands fumbled inside his black trenchcoat. The cop pulled out bags of white powder and greens.

"Marijuana..." he said to his buddy cop beside him. "Check if he has a license. And this one looks like cocaine or meth."

"It's...it's not mine," Ryo said weakly.

 _"Shut up."_  
The officer found more knives hidden inside his pockets and let out a low whistle. "This one looks like a Karambit..."

"It's not-" Ryo looked miserable as he stared down at the ground knowing he could say or do nothing.

The cop's red-headed friend came over. He looked up from his clipboard and pointed his pencil at Ryo, eyes turning steely. "You... you're Bakura. He's the one who blew up Ross and Kei's car."

Ryo's heart pounded hard as the latino cop turned his glare on him. Bakura puffed out breaths and looked into the man's dark eyes with his own blue-gray ones. He slowly took his hands off the policecar. "Look...I didn't mean to-"

The big man slammed his cheek against the vehicle twisting his arms behind his back. _"So you're a cop-killer are you?"_

 _"STOP!"_

They all turned to see Téa running to them and stopping before the car. She panted as she looked at Ryo who stared back at her from his confined position. "What are you doing to him?! _He's- Ryo's innocent!"_

The two policemen gaped at her. "Excuse me?" the one who held Ryo said.

She looked tortured as she tried to explain. "He's-" she waved her arm at Ryo. "He wasn't in control! It was a split personality! It's an evil thing that takes control of him at times but it's not really Ryo! It's just a- a mental disorder!"

Ryo was already closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the car as she spoke.

The two men stared at her for some time eyes disbelieving and mouths parted before they finally turned to look at eachother, each raising an eyebrow. The pale cop turned back to Téa noting her barely-clothed form with the blue jacket wrapped around her. "You...you're the victim aren't you?" he pointed his finger at her. "They said the victim was a girl who worked at a strip club. Téa Gardner right?"

She nodded her head, miserable.

"And this boy here kidnapped you along with his friend Marik Ishtar?"

She nodded again, face furrowed as she moped down at the ground

"Hmmm." The man turned back to his partner and shrugged. He sighed. "Let's take him away."

They grabbed Ryo and opened the backseat of the black and white car preparing to take him downtown. Téa's blue eyes widened as she cried out panic again and she tried for the last time. "WAIT! _Please!"_

The two cops turned to her in exasperation. "Yes?"

"Please, he's innocent...what can I do to prove that he did nothing wrong?"

The darker cop's face suddenly turned savage as he glared back and forth between both teens and pointed his ringed finger at Ryo. "He did _'nothing wrong'?_ This boy here blew up a police car containing _a man and a woman._ They suffered third-degree burns and are in Domino City Hospital as we speak-"

"Calm down Leo it's just stockholm syndrome," The redheaded cop faced Bakura forward once more towards the car. "Let's go."

Bakura turned to look at Téa. His pale eyes held a tiredness and emptiness that tugged at her heart.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Téa..." his soft voice said eyes shadowed beneath white bangs. "I truly am. I apologize for everything I said and did. Please tell my dad this too."

The cops pushed his head down into the backseat, shut the doors, and started the engine. The black and white vehicle's red and blue lights lit up spinning with a loud siren as the police car backed up and drove out of the suburban and down the road, disappearing into the night.

 **XXX**

Bakura and Marik were incarcerated in Domino City's County Jail the next day and had charges pressed against them by the state. Téa hadn't wanted to press charges against her friend Ryo whom she knew wasn't truly responsible for his crimes but the state's laws against attempted murder and rape had overrode her testimonial. They of course hadn't believed her story about Bakura being possessed by his necklace and appealing to plea of insanity hadn't softened his sentence in the least. The Spirit of the Ring had appeared inside Bakura during the court verdict destroying his reputation even further than it already was.

"Do you have any regrets for the things you did on March tenth?" The female judge had asked Bakura who stood in front of her dressed in an orange jumpsuit with his wrists handcuffed in front of him.

"Regrets?" Bakura's eyes widened as he smiled. "Oh no my Honor, the only regret I have was not fucking Téa Gardner in the backseat of Marik's car when I had the chance."

Breaths of disgust sounded throughout the wooden-cased courtroom from both jury and witnesses.

Marik, also dressed in orange and handcuffed, bit the inside of his cheek as he stood behind a podium by the judge. There was a time when he would've appreciated Bakura's good humor but those days were long gone after he had tried to murder his sister with a gun and also got his ass sent to prison all due to his sick pathetic obsession with Téa.

Bakura's dad sat sobbing in the front row bench while holding his head in his hands, long blue ponytail falling over his shoulder. Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Mai were seated next to him as they watched the scene with grim, anguished faces. Ishizu and Odion sat in the bench closest to Marik's podium eyes glued on him with expressions of sorrow and panic on their dark faces.

Seto Kaiba stood in the witness box next to Téa's. Cold disgust marred his bandaged face as he took in the scene with zero sympathy for these bastards on trial. He had simply shown up to give his testimonial and make sure these two nutcases were put away.

"You _are_ aware that kidnapping, battery, attempted rape and murder are all serious offenses and can add up to twenty years of your incarceration?" the Judge continued.

Bakura snickered. "Am I supposed to care? I will be back on the streets before you can even blink. No foolish mortal laws will ever be able to contain me."

There was a cold silence as the jury members stared at him some baffled by the boy's complete lack of remorse and others awed by the sheer level of his insanity. The judge shook her head, delivered more words of his verdict, then finally dismissed them all with the banging of her hammer.

Marik was delivered six years in state prison for the battery of Seto Kaiba, his kidnapping of Téa Gardner, his involvement with the blowing up of the police car, along with possession of drugs, illegal weapons, and his alienation into America without papers or passports. Bakura got eleven years for similar charges along with injuring two cops also being scheduled one year on the monitor and a restraining order to stay away from Téa once he was released.

Yugi and his friends came to visit Bakura in prison a week after he was sentenced but was told by some very angry guards that he had already escaped. Now he was on the run much to his friends' and families' anguish and was one of the most wanted underage criminals in the nation.

 **XXX**

Ryo was dressed in a blue-and-white striped shirt with faded blue jeans and the golden Millennium Ring glinting brightly around his neck under the hot sun. The pale-haired European was currently parked in the middle of the Sahara Desert by a lone payphone box, Marik's stolen motorcycle in the yellow sand beside him. He dialed a number inside the red stall and put the phone next to his ear hearing several rings pass.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"Hello my sweet little whore..." Bakura grinned flashing white teeth. "Remember me?"

There was a long silence. He could just feel her horror.

"...B-Bakura?" Téa finally said, voice small and frightened.

"Yes. _Bakura..._. How's life going?"

She didn't answer, too stunned to say anything. Finally, "I...I'm not a whore so stop fucking calling me that. Where in God's name are you? When are you coming back? You have Ryo's body. His father is worried sick. We all miss him."

He smiled as he played with the telephone cord around his index finger. "I'm so sorry to hear that... I had no idea you missed your almost-rapist so much..."

"Not _you."_ she spat. " _Ryo."_

"As I told you before you foolish girl I _am_ Ryo...at least, now I am. It's high time you got used to that."

 _"Never._ The real Bakura is sweet and kind, not a monster like you."

He laughed hard and low and the sound was ugly. "Back to the monster name-calling are we? Then it's only fair that I call you a whore. Afterall, I never got to fuck your brains out like I promised. When I get lonely at night and start feeling horny I like to stroke myself and think of you-"

 _"Shut up."_ Her voice shook. "Did you just call me to harass me? What do you want? _Please, just give back Ryo's body!"_ she sobbed.

He smirked. This bitch was just too easy. "Hehe...you're such an ignorant little girl Téa. I'm surprised the Pharaoh hasn't gotten bored of you yet. But I'm sure he will eventually... What I want, my dear, is for you to play a little game with me."

There was silence on the other line. _"A game?"_

"Of course. Don't you wanna play? It will be your only chance to get Ryo back. If you don't wish to play then I'll simply hang up and never call you or your pathetic friends ever again. And I might just find a new host and leave Bakura's corpse here to rot. He _has_ been getting a bit on the scrawny side..."

Téa grit her teeth as her heart raced, hating him more than ever. They hadn't gotten word of Ryo in over two months and she couldn't lose the only contact she now had of him. She blew out a breath. " _Fine_ you sadistic bastard, what is your stupid game? All I want is for Ryo to come back, I'll do anything!"

"Watch your mouth you little tart. That's another thing we need to work on, you simply shutting up and doing whatever the fuck I say. In fact, I want you to address me as 'Master' from now on... Say it Téa. Who is your master?"

She was enraged. _"What?"_

"If you don't say it I'm going to hang up."

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. All this bastard liked doing was torturing her and taking swipes at her dignity. _"...you are..."_ she finally growled. "You're my master, Bakura."

He laughed into the speaker. "Ha ha ha! Very good! I love hearing that word from your lips... And what are you going to do if you want to get your friend Ryo back?"

"...I'm going to play your game."

"Yesss that's a good little pet." he sneered. "I also want to know if you're still with that asshole Yugi."

Silence.

"Answer me _you slut_ or I'll hang up."

Téa herself wanted to slam down the receiver and she briefly considered this. But what if he wasn't lying and he left Ryo's body to decompose? "No," she lied. "I'm not with him."

Bakura let out a semi-chuckle. "Hmmmm, is that so? I hope you're not lying to me. Anyway, I'm very tempted to have some phone-sex with you right now but there are more important matters to discuss. Like you promising to keep your fucking mouth shut whenever I call you for our little game. Do I have your word that you will tell no one of our exchanges until the time is right?"

This was all happening too quickly. "Time is right? What time?"  
"Patience little Téa. First you must give me your word. Swear that you will tell no one of our exchanges or the fact that you've been speaking to me."

"This is crazy, I'm going to tell Yugi where you're at-"

"Bye bye Téa,"

"WAIT!"

He smiled. "Yes?"

 _"Fine,_ I'll play your stupid game! I won't tell anyone that I've just spoken to you."

Another chuckle. "You're a smart girl Téa. A lot smarter than your friends... The only bad thing is that you've inherited that blasted Pharaoh's weakness for his loved ones. Well when I'm through with you I'll have make sure you payed for putting my ass in prison."

"I didn't do that-"

"Yes yes you're going to say it was me. And to a certain extent you're right... That pussy of yours is very dangerous Téa. Which is exactly why I'm calling you over your pathetic dickhead friends. _Now,_ it seems we've got that all cleared up... Write down this phone number on your caller I.D. for the next time I call you."

 _"Wait..."_ She was miserable. "Please, just let me speak to _Ryo."_

He was silent for a moment. "Next time pet. Next time... See you soon.

"WAIT-"

He hung up.

The pale man exited the phonebooth and climbed onto the shiny motorcycle he had stolen from the Ishtars' garage. He grinned, long hair falling over his narrowed insomnia-darkened eyes. That dumbass Marik had failed to get out of prison, had refused to even talk to him while they were sharing a cell after he had almost shot his stupid sister. Their friendship had been shattered- not that he gave a shit -but it meant he was now alone in the criminal world traveling the Sahara deserts and on the run from the police. What he needed to do now was to find a way to kill that damned Pharaoh once and for all and achieve ultimate power.

Téa was currently one of his biggest pawns against the Pharaoh, not only because she was his fuckbuddy but because Bakura still held power over her. He could sense it when her voice shook as she spoke to him, when she didn't slam down the phone despite the terrible things he had said and done to her, and her weakness for his host Ryo. He would use it all to his advantage and once he had had enough fun with the girl he would kill her along with the rest of her pathetic friends. He fancied pretending to be his host Ryo and having sex with her before that happened though. Something about fucking that girl gave him sweet satisfaction against his hate for Yami Yugi.

And most of all that bastard Pharaoh was going to pay, he would make sure he tore that cocksucker's guts out alive while he made his pathetic whore watch.

Bakura gunned the motorcycle's engine, long white hair whipping as he sped off in the opposite direction of the sun leaving behind a cloud of sand.

END.


End file.
